


The Duchess and her Chambermaid

by Yanana



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: AU, Aretuza Estate, F/F, I lied, I'll even try to be funny, Loosely based on Downton Abbey, No angst only fluf and smut, The entire Witcher cast plays a role, Tissaia is a duchess, Yennefer is the menace she always is, there's a little bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:20:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 31,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23821459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yanana/pseuds/Yanana
Summary: Duchess De Vries rubbed her temples. In front of her was a pile of letters, all involving some complaint, bills that needed to be paid or problems that she was supposed to fix? She felt more and more overwhelmed by the task bestowed upon her.Since her husband Vilgefortz had died, she had managed the Aretuza Estate herself. She didn’t mourn his passing since their marriage had been a loveless one. Her husband had only been interested in money and business and screwing the chambermaids.But on days like this, she sometimes felt out of her depth. She just longed for a quiet day where she could sleep in, walk her hounds, drink tea and read a book. Tissaia felt the exhaustion creep in her joints as her shoulders tensed from sitting behind her desk all day. They really needed an addition to the staff.If only she knew what she'd gotten herself into when hiring Yennefer for the task of lady's maid...
Relationships: Tissaia de Vries/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Comments: 478
Kudos: 300





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiii
> 
> I've been struggling to write more for my other story 'Let's go for a ride' because this bullshit was stuck inside my head. So I just decided to write this down, hoping to be able to finish both fics!
> 
> This is an introduction, but I promise you, I'm already writing the next chapter!
> 
> Hope you'll like it and pls leave me a comment and make my day ;)

Duchess De Vries rubbed her temples. In front of her was a pile of letters, all involving some complaints, bills that needed to be paid or problems that she was supposed to fix? She felt more and more overwhelmed by the task bestowed upon her.

Since her husband Vilgefortz had died, she had managed the Aretuza Estate herself. She didn’t mourn his passing since their marriage had been a loveless one. Her husband had only been interested in money, business and screwing the chambermaids. Unfortunately him being balls deep in the maids didn’t prevent him to sleep with Tissaia as well.

More than once she had reluctantly shared the bed with him and endured his drunken outbursts towards her. Screaming that they would have had children by now if she weren’t such a frigid bitch. At the beginning Tissaia screamed back, telling him that she hated being married to him. But after a while, she grew cold and rather distant which seemed to further enrage Vilgefortz.

Tissaia De Vries obviously was relieved when she was informed that he had been killed in a riding accident. He had broken his neck and spine and died before the doctor could reach the place of the incident. Two weeks Tissaia wore black to supposedly mourn her husband. But only because she knew the townspeople expected it of her.

However she started wearing deep blue and red dresses again the moment it was somewhat socially acceptable. There had been gossip about what would become of the Aretuza Estate but since it belonged to her parents, Tissaia had the right to keep it. Despite making her marry Vilgefortz, Tissaia didn't hate her parents. They didn't know what a terrible person he was. When she was a child, they had tried their very best to make her happy.

Of course they would have preferred a boy to carry on the family name but Tissaia’s mother had three miscarriages after her and they stopped trying. They had devoted their lives to Tissaia’s education, making sure she knew everything from knitting and ballet to chemistry and mathematics. All to make sure that she could manage the estate should the need arrive.

Unfortunately, the world was changing drastically and big manors like the Aretuza Estate began to struggle. Lots of important families had to sell their houses and moved to the city. Having a butler, an underbutler, a housekeeper, a valet, a senior lady’s maid, a lady’s maid, two first footmen and two second footmen, a head housemaid and five housemaids, a cook and two assistant cooks AND a chauffeur just wasn’t very common anymore.

Tissaia knew that the Aretuza Estate kept the nearby town afloat. They provided lots of townspeople with an income by employing them in the household and had a lot of tenants who worked the surrounding fields and herded the cattle. But her father had started to doubt whether she was able to keep things running after his death and had urged her to marry Vilgefortz who came from a wealthy family, despite her years of education.

He had been all charm when her parents were still alive but manipulated the business of Aretuza behind their backs for years. Yes, he kept the estate afloat but at what cost? Tenants begged for mercy for they could not pay their rent anymore. The household had been thinned and worked themselves to death since the amount of work around the house had not lessened. The townspeople had begun to distrust the De Vries family. A distrust that had only grown the moment Vilgefortz took full control after her parent’s death.

It had taken Tissaia lots of patience and hard work to regain that trust when her husband was no longer around. She lowered the tenant’s rents and practically undid everything Vilgefortz had undertaken to make more money. She still had an estate to run however and that was an expensive affair. She realized that it would be easier for her to marry a wealthy man again but she chose to stay single.

There were many suitors who wanted her hand in marriage but Tissaia hated the image of helpless women needing men in order to survive. She had never been able to make her own decisions and now that she had gotten a taste of that freedom, she wasn’t going to give it up. Even if that meant hard work; all day, every day. She was a De Vries and she had been initially raised to manage this house and so she would!

But on days like this, she sometimes felt out of her depth. She just longed for a quiet day where she could sleep in, walk her hounds, drink tea and read a book. Tissaia felt the exhaustion creep in her joints as her shoulders tensed from sitting behind her desk all day. She needed a hot bath and preferably a massage.

Supressing a yawn, she rang the bell to summon the butler. It took Geralt only two minutes to come up from the servant’s quarters and make his way through the big house to the library where Tissaia resided. He bowed and grunted, indicating his presence. The fact that he didn’t speak much was the thing Tissaia liked most about him. One of her footmen – Jaskier – could really learn from him.

‘Ah, Geralt. I’d like a hot bath before dinner please. And have them provide my nightgown already. I don’t see the point in changing into different clothes only to have dinner by myself.’

The butler grunted and bowed again and left the library to fulfil his duties. The staff was significantly smaller than it used to be so Tissaia tried to do as much herself as she could, but she absolutely hated running her own baths. It always seemed like ages before the tub was filled and the water was always either too hot or too cold.

Her housekeeper, Coral, knew what she wanted and always provided her bath with a lilac and gooseberries smell. Tissaia sighed as she went over her staff one more time, realizing they were at least one person short to prevent everybody from working too hard for too little money.

There was Geralt, the butler who used to be the valet of Vilgefortz as well. A duty he didn’t miss according to staff gossip. There was no underbutler and Tissaia usually drove herself to eliminate the need for a chauffeur. Coral was her housekeeper but she also performed the duty of being Tissaia’s lady’s maid. The woman really struggled but Sabrina, the head housemaid was far too busy to keep Renfri and Triss – the two last remaining housemaids – in check to be able to lend Coral a hand. Istredd and Jaskier were her footmen as there no longer was a difference between first and second footmen. Calanthe was her cook who always complained about her work to her poor assistant Ciri. Tissaia didn’t mind the complaining as long as the woman got food on the table in time. It was also Ciri who was in charge of tending to the horses.

They really were one short; Tissaia realized when she reached the last person of her staff. A lady’s maid to help her with her everyday tasks. Luckily for her, a rich aunt had passed away, leaving Tissaia a small fortune that would help her last at least another 10 months and enable her to hire someone new. Ignoring the pile of letters on her desk, Tissaia made a decision and started writing the advertisement for the position of lady’s maid.

She had only just finished when Coral announced that her bath was waiting for her. The woman asked whether Tissaia needed any help but made sure to let her employer know that she really didn’t have any time to comb her hair and scrub her back. With a soft smile, Tissaia gave her the advertisement, asking her to bring it to town right away and dismissed the woman. She knew she would regret that decision since the dresses she wore were horrid to fasten and unfasten but she’d manage although she secretly hoped that a suitable woman would apply for the job as lady’s maid soon.

***

Tissaia cursed and cursed. Her lack of staff had once proven to be a pain in her ass since Coral and Sabrina were both convinced that the other one would wake her up this morning, resulting in Tissaia oversleeping dramatically. She was expected at a very important counsel meeting in 10 minutes and was hopelessly trying to get her corset laced.

For the third time this morning she yanked the rope that rang a bell in the servant’s quarters, hoping that there would finally be someone who cared enough to assist her. After a few minutes, a very scared looking assistant cook appeared in her chamber. Ciri made a clumsy reverie and squeaked something resembling a ‘mylady’.

‘What the hell? Where is Coral or Sabrina?’

‘There’s an emergency downstairs mylady. Coral ordered me to assist you… if that’s alright?’

Muttering another string of curses, Tissaia beckoned the girl to come closer. She had no time to worry about whatever the problem was downstairs as she started braiding her hair.

‘Lace me up, will you? And then fetch me my coat and shoes. The blue ones will do.’

With surprisingly skilled fingers, the little girl laced Tissaia’s corset while the Duchess braided her hair and pinned it to her head in a simple but elegant bun. As soon as Ciri was finished, Tissaia practically kicked her out of the room, shouting at her to get her things, as she was already too late for the meeting.

With a sigh, Tissaia drank her water since there was no tea made ready for her and no time at all to make a kettle herself. On autopilot she started putting her make-up on. She didn’t need much as this was a very serious meeting so by the time she applied a bit of perfume, Ciri had returned with her coat and shoes. The clever girl had even thought of bringing her gloves and purse. Tissaia smirked approvingly.

‘Excellent. Now please go and tend to your duties.’

Tissaia didn’t pay attention to yet another clumsy reverie as the girl left her chambers. She immediately excited through another door, storming to the stables where her car was parked, pulling on her gloves in the meantime. The Duchess scoffed when a very dishevelled Coral came running her way.

‘I’m…sorry Madam! The chimney was blocked… smoke everywhere… all the food….’

The elderly woman wheezed as she tried to catch her breath. Tissaia almost felt sorry for her. The house needed a very thorough make-over, but there was no money, no time and no staff to do it. Little inconveniences like a blocked chimney or a clogged pipe occurred more frequently of late and Coral wasn’t the youngest anymore.

‘It’s fine Coral. Let someone have a look at that chimney. We don’t want to set the house on fire.’

‘There’s one more thing, Madam.’

‘Coral, can’t it wait? I’m so very late,’ Tissaia practically shouted as she stepped into her car and turned the key, relief washing over her as the engine started hurling immediately.

‘We have an applicant for the job as lady’s maid but I’m not –‘

‘I don’t care Coral. Hire her! I’m sick of this nonsense. HIRE HER.’

The red haired woman watched as her employer practically raced out of the stables where only 2 horses resided, having had to make room for the car. That woman’s schedule would be the death of her! Coral sighed. She was not very pleased with the applicant but nevertheless returned to the house where the woman was waiting for her.

  
She had been in the midst of interviewing her, when Calanthe had busted into her office, screaming and hyperventilating about her kitchen being on fire. Instead of helping to control the smoke, the girl had watched with an amused grin on her face. She seemed to like the chaos. On top of that, she was terribly inexperienced and her manners were non-existent. Nevertheless, Coral would obey her Madam.

‘You’re hired. I expect you here tomorrow morning at 7am sharp. That way I can show you to your room before you have to tend to the Duchess. She usually rises at 7.30.’

The raven-haired beauty turned around when she realized Coral was talking to her. She sat at the big dining table where all the servants shared their meal, drinking a cup of tea. Her unusually purple eyes locked onto Coral’s as she smiled a rather wicked grin. Coral, trying her very best to ignore the voice in her head screaming at her that Tissaia would regret this decision, returned the smile.

‘What was your name again? I’m afraid it slipped my mind.’

‘Yennefer of Vengerberg.’

‘Right. Yennefer… I’ll make sure your room is made ready and a uniform is provided.’

‘Excellent,’ the young woman answered, placing her empty cup on the table, ‘I must be going. I’ll see you all tomorrow morning.’

She straightened her back and started walking towards the door where the servants entered and exited the house, but she might as well have been walking towards the main entry of the estate. Her chin was slightly lifted - enough to show dominance but not so high that it was arrogant. She strutted more than she walked and the cheeky grin never left her face. Coral closed her eyes at the loud bang of the door shutting behind the girl and felt an arm slip around her waist, supporting her.

She muttered a ‘thank you’ to Calanthe who guided her on a chair while Ciri brought her a cup of tea. The entire staff of the Aretuza Estate was baffled. It was Sabrina who broke the silence first, questioning whether that girl would solve their problems or just add more to the pile. No one answered but the butler Geralt, who grunted an _‘hmpf’_. For once, they could only agree with the Geralt’s lack of words. Time will tell…


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right, first of all a big THANK YOU for the many nice comments! It's really appreciated although they also kinda made me very anxious about this fic. I don't want to disappoint y'all ;) 
> 
> I usually don't think further than the chapter I'm currently working on but this time I do have an idea where this might be going! 
> 
> Stay tuned and yes pls, leave me more commentsssss

Coral heard the wheels of the car skid on the pebbles in front of the estate. Just by the intensity of the breaking car, she knew that the Duchess was in a bad mood. The red-haired woman groaned. She had only just managed to take a break after a few hours of rushing through the house, tending to her duties. She was just about to put her tea down, not being able to touch it, as Sabrina halted her.

‘I’ll go Coral. You sit down a bit.’

The housekeeper smiled at the head housemaid and sat back down. Sabrina straightened her robes, knowing how much Tissaia hated asymmetry and went upstairs. Her employer had already slammed the door of the car shut and was practically running towards the house. If Sabrina hadn’t been a member of staff at the Aretuza Estate for many years, she probably wouldn’t have had the guts to talk to Tissaia right now.

‘What happened?’

Tissaia huffed at the blatant disregard of proper etiquette by her head housemaid while her eyes already spotted three things about her uniform that weren’t in order. She was just about to scold Sabrina, when she noticed the genuine concern in her eyes. The coldness around her heart faded a little when she realized the woman actually cared.

‘It’s nothing to concern you with. I just had a very frustrating meeting with the mayor. Stregobor wants to raise taxes and I couldn’t convince him of the fact that my tenants will struggle to make ends meet. They’re already having a hard time and I can’t lower rent any further or I get into financial problems myself.’

‘What did he say to you?’

‘That he deemed it odd that the only estate ran by a woman struggled to thrive. According to him Nilfgaard Manor was doing excellently and saw no problem in the raise of taxes. He then made sure to point out that Duke Emhyr was in charge and not his wife Fringilla and that maybe my lack of a husband had something to do with it. Either that or my excessive shopping which is ludicrous because I haven’t bought a new piece of jewellery in FIVE YEARS!’

Tissaia spat the last few words as she entered the estate through the front door, indicating to Sabrina that she could do the same. The Duchess was furious as she paced back and forth while pinching the bridge of her nose.

‘Would you like me to bring you a glass of water, milady? Or a cup of tea?’

‘Water? Tea? Bring me a goddamn whiskey! And be quick about it or I swear I’ll throw myself down the staircase.’

Sabrina smiled. She knew her employer liked her booze from time to time and the woman had taste! She knew that because she might have snatched a bottle once and gotten really drunk together with Coral and Calanthe, the two senior ladies of the house. While she knew that Calanthe was loud and loved to party, Coral who usually pretended to be all polished and well behaved had surprised her.

The blonde head housemaid offered Tissaia her glass and had to suppress yet another laugh as the brunette chugged it at once only to ask for another one. Sabrina obliged and was dismissed with a ‘leave the bottle on the table and draw me a bath please.’

Half an hour and a full bottle of whiskey later, Tissaia dragged herself to her bathroom. She gritted her teeth for allowing Stregobor to get under her skin. The man wasn’t worth the fuss and he definitely wasn’t worth the hangover she would have in the morning! While she was walking – or rather shuffling – towards the bathroom, she ditched the bottle in one of the plants. _Evidence erased_ she thought rather smug.

The moment she finally entered her bathroom, exhaustion washed over her. The past few months had been nothing but busy and hectic and she was so tired. With a sigh she started fumbling at the buttons of her dress but her fingers felt numb. She decided to take off her shoes first, but when that didn’t work either, she just gave up.

With a heart-breaking sob for having to leave the divine smelling, hot bath for what it was, she walked over to her bed and plunged into the pillows. Tissaia De Vries, Duchess of Aretuza Estate was completely knackered and slept before being annoyed about the fact that her curtains weren’t exactly symmetrical the way she liked them.

***

Coral yelped when she finally saw Yennefer arrive. She had been expected at 7am but it was nearly 7.15 before the raven-haired woman showed up. Luckily for her, Tissaia didn’t have any early appointments today.

‘Finally, you are here. Let’s get you to you room at once.’

‘Good morning to you too,’ the girl answered, even managing to sound insulted by the lack of a proper greeting.

‘This is your room,’ Coral pointed at the nearest door in the hallway of the sleeping quarters.

Yennefer nodded an entered. Her room was small but had everything she needed; a bed with a nightstand, a little table with a chair, a wardrobe and a sink with a mirror above it. There were a candle and a few books on her nightstand. Other than that, there was a towel provided for her and a uniform. The woman was relieved to see that it was a black dress. She would have hated to prance around in blue or yellow.

‘Get dressed as quickly as possible while I talk you through your morning routine. There’s no time to discuss the remainder of your tasks. We’ll do that later.’

Yennefer quickly unloaded her suitcase and started working on the buttons of her own dress. In the meantime she listened to Coral who stood outside her door and told her how Tissaia wanted to be woken. By the time Coral started to describe how the curtains should be opened, Yennefer had stopped listening. This Duchess was a control freak it seemed and she didn’t really care for that.

‘You got all that?’

Coral glared at Yennefer who had stepped out of her room while binding her hair together in a knot. As soon as the girl nodded, the red-haired woman turned on her heels and started walking. On her way to Tissaia’s bedchamber, she pointed at every secret passage the servants used to walk about the house unseen. Yennefer remembered not a single one of them. Both women eventually halted in front of big, wooden doors.

‘These are the quarters of the Duchess. Her office, bedroom and bathroom are all in this wing. She likes to keep the public areas separated from her own rooms, as privacy is very important to her. It makes your job a lot easier because you don’t have to walk 500 miles each day. I trust you’ll find your way back to the kitchen to get her breakfast once she’s awake?’

Coral didn’t even wait for Yennefer’s reply and started walking away. She would claim that it was her busy schedule that made her leave Yennefer alone but she secretly hoped that the girl would be fired because she messed up completely. They needed a capable extra pair of hands and Coral doubted whether Yennefer was suited for the job.

Yennefer stared as the older woman walked away and just shrugged. She wasn’t here to become the best employee of the months so she couldn’t care less. She pushed both doors open at once, immediately breaking on of the rules and strutted inside. The door fell shut behind her with a loud thud and Yennefer was surrounded by darkness.

She blindly searched her way to the windows, while bruising her knees on some piece of furniture she hadn’t noticed. A curse echoed through the room but somehow, the Duchess didn’t wake up from the racket Yennefer was making. The moment the lady’s maid opened the curtains a little bit, she found out why.

In the middle of an enormous bed, was a very small and fully clothed woman sleeping. Her hair was a mess, her make-up had smeared all over the pillows and she was still wearing her shoes? This didn’t seem very ladylike to Yennefer who cautiously approached the Duchess. She vaguely remembered Coral saying that the Duchess wanted to be awoken by a ‘goodmorning’ followed by the most important headlines from that day’s newspaper or something like that.

Well, Yennefer hadn’t read any newspaper and she had a feeling that this morning was anything but good for the Duchess. She stared at the woman in the bed, trying to ignore the little voice inside her head that screamed how perfectly beautiful she was, before poking her in the ribs. Tissaia swatted Yennefer’s hands away and just kept sleeping.

Muttering angrily to herself, Yennefer walked over to the window again and shoved the curtains open all the way, a blinding ray of sunshine blazing across the room. The woman in the bed groaned like she was in pain and pulled the sheets over her head. She still didn’t realize there was a stranger in her bedroom. A stranger that had had enough with her task already and immediately walked over the bed to pull the sheets from Tissaia’s body.

‘That’s it. You should get out of bed!’

‘Keep your voice dow – WHO ARE YOU?’

Tissaia squinted her eyes from her own shouting and held her head as if she was scared it would fall off. She sat upright in her bed, trying to ignore the fact that the entire room was swirling and it felt like someone was banging on her brain with a hammer. When she finally managed to open her eyes, she was met with dark purple ones that pierced into her soul.

That’s it. She was hallucinating from alcohol poisoning and this was all just a dream. Tissaia felt like this was the only explanation why there would be a gorgeous raven-haired angel in her bedroom with unusual purple eyes. The fact that the so-called angel looked extremely annoyed completely went over Tissaia’s head. It wasn’t until the woman spoke, that her memory started to come back to her.

‘Good morning, Duchess. My name is Yennefer of Vengerberg. I’m your new lady’s maid.’

‘Right Vennefer of Yengerberg. Nice to meet you. I must apologize for the current state that I am in. I can assure you, this is not me.’

‘I don’t mind. I wake up at least twice a week like this and it’s YENNEFER of VENGERBERG.’

Tissaia put her fingers in her ear when Yennefer raised her voice. Was the girl doing this on purpose? It was only now that Tissaia noticed the state of the curtains and the messy bun on top of Yennefer’s head that was unacceptable for a member of this staff. But before she had a chance to say something about it, the girl was leaving her room.

‘Where are you going?’

‘To get your breakfast? I make a very good anti-hangover breakfast. I’ll make you that one instead of the usual.’

‘Right. First of all, I don’t want any breakfast. A cup of tea will suffice, as I don’t think my stomach will manage anything else. Second of all, if I do take my breakfast, I will only have it the _usual_ way. Understood?’

‘Fine. One cup of tea, coming up.’

‘Yennefer! You are not to leave my presence unless you are told to do so. I require assistance with my dress and I would like a hot bath to start my day.’

The girl shrugged and walked over to her bed once more. Tissaia raised a hand elegantly, expecting to be helped out of bed but Yennefer yanked off both her shoes, completely ignoring the surprised shriek of the Duchess and started undoing her buttons.

‘Is this some kind of joke?’

Yennefer looked at the Duchess with a confused look on her face. This woman was far too hung up on etiquette on one side but didn’t seem to know what she wanted on the other side. It made no sense to Yennefer who looked at the woman that sat on her bed, partially undressed and angry as fuck.

‘I’ll take my dress off myself. You can draw my bath,’ Tissaia finally managed to say after swallowing a lot of nasty comments.

The Duchess watched as the younger girl opened at least three doors before finding the one to the bathroom and felt herself perplexed at the situation. She would have a firm word with Coral. What on earth possessed the woman to hire her? A sudden wave of nausea washed over her and Tissaia had to convince herself not to vomit. This entire morning had cause her more stress than a busy week at the estate and it didn’t help her already upset stomach.

‘Are you coming or do I have to carry you to your bath?’

Tissaia scoffed. This girl needed a lesson in respect! She decided not to dignify that question with an answer and slid out of her bed. Walking slowly because she felt dizzy, she made her way to the bathroom. Just as Tissaia was trying to forgive Yennefer for her rudeness, the woman insulted her again.

‘Do I have to wash you with my eyes closed or can I peek?’

Really?!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeehaaa, I finally managed to write another chapter!
> 
> Attentive readers will notice some nudges to my other fic but I like consistency so... no apologies from me!
> 
> Sorry about the long waits in between! We're painting the house and I'm usually too exhausted to actually function like a proper human being afterwards.
> 
> Hope you like it! Leave me a nice commentttt <3

‘And there really aren’t any other applicants?’

Coral’s eye twitched when she heard the disbelief in Tissaia’s voice. But she could not give the woman a satisfying answer, as there really were no other women who’d applied for the position of lady’s maid. Coral had a feeling that word got around in town about Tissaia being a very demanding employer but she kept that to herself of course.

‘I’m afraid not, ma’am and despite the fact that she’s an insolent girl; she does help us around. I think it would be unwise to dismiss her already. Maybe you can put up with her a little longer while we wait for a suitable replacement? I’m sure someone will turn up eventually.’

Tissaia pinched the bridge of her nose and took a few breaths. She suddenly realized she was terrifying half her staff since she had stormed down to the servant’s quarters in nothing but a robe and her hair was still wet from the bath Yennefer had assisted her with so horribly.

Geralt’s jaw was tense, which indicated he wasn’t feeling at ease. Ciri was practically trembling and Jaskier had voiced a high-pitched shriek before vanishing behind a door. Sabrina, Renfri and Triss were all staring at their feet. The only one who didn’t seem the least bit impressed, was Calanthe who calmly stirred her pots whilst looking at Tissaia with a raised eyebrow.

Tissaia appreciated this attitude very much. Scared servants were of no use to her since she valued honesty, as long as it was accompanied with respect. Ass kissing and lies, only to please an employer, were things Tissaia hated. She realized of course that Calanthe’s history was the only reason the woman wasn’t impressed with her authority but still…. The others should take note!

‘Fine. All right. Have it your way! I’m going for a ride to clear my mind. I’ve rescheduled my entire day to have some peace and quiet but I guess I’ll show Yennefer around the estate. The girl should know that her job involves more than getting soap in my eyes when assisting me in taking a bath.’

Jaskier snorted from behind his door, caught by surprise by the sudden display of humour by his usually very stoic employer. Tissaia frowned but said nothing as she turned herself towards Calanthe. The cook smiled and Tissaia saw sympathy in the woman’s eyes. She knew what it was like. Tissaia had a feeling she didn’t miss her old life too much.

‘Could you provide me with soup and bread after I return? I hope the ride calms my stomach so that I can eat something without having to vomit. Maybe Ciri can help me with the horses?’

A small blonde girl emerged from behind the cook’s back and quietly nodded. Tissaia gave her a smile. She always tried to be gentle with the child, even though she failed more times than she’d like to admit. Luckily she didn’t have children of her own, the Duchess thought. She already had a hard time tolerating adults, let alone screaming piglets that’d turn the house upside down. It was a lie she always told herself when she realized she would never have a family of her own. The Duchess straightened her back. She never allowed herself to get emotional for too long. With a final nod towards her employees, she went upstairs to get dressed for her outing.

***

Yennefer paced back and forth in her room. The fact that it was too small to actually put some anger in her steps aggravated her more than it should. She had gotten herself in quite the mess and she didn’t see an immediate way out. Yennefer angrily ran her fingers through her hair. She had always hated wearing it in a bun but the job required it so she just put up with it.

She silently scolded herself for rushing into this unprepared. She usually informed herself better before applying for a job in an estate like Aretuza. But she had started to run out of money so this wasn’t entirely preventable.

Yennefer realized she couldn’t keep up with this way of living but it was all she knew. For years now she had travelled from estate to estate, applying for a job. By now she had become an expert in charming the Dukes, Counts and Lords, fluttering her unusually purple eyes at them. She always managed to sleep with them and then threatened to tell their wives.

She always left the estate, packed with money and a good reference for the next job. But not this time. This time she hurried into this without first informing herself about her employers. She saw the job application and jumped to the occasion, since she couldn’t afford another night at the inn and really didn’t feel like buying more nights by sharing the innkeeper’s bed.

The moment Yennefer realized that there was no Duke to be seduced at Aretuza Estate, she’d already been hired. She obviously could not quit because she had no money and she would not get a reference, which she really needed to get another job. Her first reaction was to mess things up so badly, she would get fired. Usually estates tried to cover up embarrassing stories by giving some money and a reference in exchange for silence.

But for some strange reason, she hadn’t found it in her to really embarrass the reputation of the Duchess. Yennefer told herself that the fact that the woman was absolutely breath taking had nothing to do with it. So instead, she’d just been herself - blunt and rude – being completely at a loss now that there was no man around to wrap herself around. And for some strange reason, the I-have-a-broom-up-my-arse-Duchess had not fired her despite their very chaotic first meeting. And right now, while she had some time to think about it, she decided that she had been lucky.

Maybe she should tone it down a bit. At least attempt to fulfil her duties. Not that she had any experience since she had been busier flirting than actually working during her previous employments. Her entire reputation as a top-notch employer was a lie. But she figured she had nothing to lose. She could spend time with the Duchess whilst earning some money and at the meantime she could gather information about the next estate not too far from here. So when she’d get fired, she could waltz into the Nilfgaard Manor prepared AND with another reference.

Yennefer nodded. Time to step up her game! They all thought she was arrogant? Well she would prove them wrong. The pride Yennefer felt from the idea of actually earning her money for once, quickly disappeared when the bell above her door indicated that she was being summoned. She hated having to listen to a bell. It was similar to a dog that comes running when you whistled at them, in her opinion. Muttering to herself whilst making her way to Tissaia’s chambers, the raven-haired woman realized that being an actual member of staff might prove to be more difficult than anticipated.

***

‘Ah, Yennefer. There you are! Can you – ‘

Tissaia abruptly stopped speaking when she turned around and faced her new lady’s maid. The angelic smile Yennefer wore on her face was completely ruined by her raven hair that fell on her shoulders. The Duchess felt her mouth go dry at the stunning sight of the woman before her. Nevertheless, she couldn’t ignore the blatant disregard of the rules so she swallowed and tried to form a coherent sentence.

‘Yennefer, much as I’d like to admit that you have hair that would make even a Queen envious, I’d like you to wear it in a bun as explained upon your arrival at the estate.’

Yennefer almost cursed out loud but managed to turn it into a cough when she quickly ran her fingers through her hair and wrapped it into a messy bun. Trying to cover up her mistake, she desperately tried to remember the etiquette for properly addressing the Duchess but she couldn’t remember anything Coral had told her. Overcome by a tiny wave of panic, she curtsied and forced the angelic smile back on her face.

Tissaia stared at her. She did not speak; she did not show any emotion. She just…stared. The silence lasted so long that Yennefer could feel her jaws cramp from trying to maintain her smile. She was convinced that by now, it had turned into a very creepy grin. Relief washed over her when Tissaia finally blinked and started walking towards her.

Yennefer was in for another surprise however since Tissaia did not lecture or fire her. The Duchess wordlessly reached for Yennefer’s bun and undid it. Avoiding Yennefer’s eyes she quickly twisted the raven hair into a tight bun, using a few pins to keep it in place. Tissaia took a step back and started rearranging Yennefer’s uniform until it was straight and even. The woman nodded but Yennefer had a feeling it was more to herself than to her.

‘I’d like you to wear your hair and uniform like this at all times,’ Tissaia whispered.

‘I shall do my best, Duchess.’

‘Let’s go for a ride so I can show you the estate. Please get dressed for the occasion and meet me in the stables.’

She left Yennefer behind who was confused. The woman did know how to say please? Maybe she wasn’t such a bitch as Yennefer initially suspected her to be. Right, stay focused! Yennefer snapped herself out of her musings and started making her way to the servant’s quarters. She needed to find Coral and ask her if she could lend some riding clothes.

***

Tissaia could slap herself! She was so angry that she had to take a minute to regain her posture. She had been hopping around on one leg, trying to get her breeches on but she was too riled up. She had crossed so many boundaries with Yennefer a few moments ago. There always had to be an appropriate amount of distance between the house owner and the staff. But somehow, for some reason, that girl managed to get her all confused!

A few short inhales followed by very long exhales later, Tissaia managed to lower her heartbeat to a more acceptable pace. This time, her brown breeches slid over her legs without a problem and she buttoned her dark red vest, tucking a white blouse underneath so that it was symmetrical. The Duchess tried to dress herself as much as possible because she didn’t really liked to be touched by other people but some of her gowns were simply to complex to put on alone.

Luckily for her and every other living creature at Aretuza, she wore breeches today because she was in a very nasty mood. Her hangover hadn’t subsided yet and the way Yennefer influenced her did not sit well with Tissaia. The Duchess sighed as she laced up her boots. The ride would do her good. Some fresh air and the sounds of nature instead of the deafening silence she always experienced living alone in such a big house.

Her hair was still wet, but Tissaia couldn’t care. She skilfully braided her hair that almost reached her hips, and let the braid rest on her shoulder. Since she wasn’t meeting anyone today, she refused to put on make-up and only rubbed some perfume on her neck and wrists. Finally she put on brown leather gloves and draped her golden medallion over her vest. Tissaia smirked approvingly to herself in the mirror and exited her room.

When she arrived at the stable, both her horses were already groomed and geared up. Ciri held them both with a timid smile that grew wider when Tissaia winked at her. Unfortunately Tissaia’s effort to be kind towards the girl, faded into nothing as she patted the horse’s neck and frowned displeased at the dust on her glove. Cirir didn’t have much time to pout however because Yennefer loudly burst into the stables, slightly out of breath.

Tissaia snorted as she tried not to laugh at the sight of Yennefer. She obviously had borrowed some clothes from the staff since her breeches were too large and her vest too small. The woman was very uncomfortable as she tried not to breathe too hard since the strength of the buttons on her vest was already being tested to the limit. She wore her own boots that had heels and the bun Tissaia made had become saggy. She looked horrible and extremely adorable at the same time, which did not help Tissaia’s confused state.

‘You look ridiculous.’

‘It was this or going riding in my uniform and I was convinced you would not approve.’

‘I would indeed not approve, Yennefer.’

‘I can also strip naked and go riding like that?’

Tissaia furiously blinked before muttering that Yennefer shouldn’t act like an idiot as she handed her one of the horses. She ignored Yennefer’s snickering and walked out of the stable. A wooden step was already waiting for her to help her mount her horse. Yennefer had to admit that even though the wooden step was ridiculous, Tissaia mounted her horse with grace. With her back straight and her chin lifted slightly upwards, she looked like royalty.

Yennefer couldn’t resist to make sure Tissaia noticed that she walked past the wooden step and mounted her horse without any aid. She grinned smugly at the Duchess who tried her very best to ignore her.

‘What are the horses’ names?’

‘Does it matter?’

‘I can’t address it as “horse” now can I?’

Tissaia muttered something and Yennefer steered her horse closer towards her employer.

‘I beg your pardon?’

‘CLIP AND CLOP! The horses are named Clip and Clop.’

‘Are you serious? What kind of simple mind names horses like that?’

‘I named them, Yennefer…’

Tissaia indulged Yennefer stuttered apologies for a solid minute with a blank expression on her face before turning her horse around and walking away. Yennefer grunted. At this rate, she probably would get fired faster than she’d like. Pull yourself together woman! She clicked her tongue and trotted after Tissaia who apparently had decided to act like Yennefer no longer existed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apparently bullying me enough into continuing this fic, really helps! No, that's not true of course but the amount of comments asking me to keep writing, made me give it another go... 
> 
> If it feels a bit forced, I apologize but after a break of weeks/months, I had to get into it again ;)
> 
> No promises on timing for the next chapter. I didn't even intend to write today and should have been asleep hours ago but HERE WE ARE
> 
> Thanks tho for sticking with me. You're the best! X
> 
> I dedicate this chapter to Nigev, who apparently is a big fan (talk to me, I don't bite). I hope you're doing well with your exams and let this be a present for afterwards <3

Yennefer sat on her horse, her reins loosely in her hands. They had stopped for a third time during her introduction to the grounds of Aretuza. The purple-eyed woman was astounded by how many lands Tissaia owned. She was one wealthy woman! Something Yennefer would never have guessed by her behaviour.

Tissaia was standing a few feet away, talking to the farmer that tended to this part of the fields. His entire family had come outside to greet Tissaia and she dismounted her horse each time to talk to her tenants. It was a small gesture, but Yennefer had noticed how much the people appreciated it.

Duchess De Vries didn’t act like she was royalty. She treated her people with respect and – although somewhat distant – kindness. The farmer’s wife had offered both women a glass of water and an apple from the orchards. Chewing on her last bite, Yennefer ducked and gave the applecore to her horse.

Finally Tissaia said goodbye to the tenants and returned to Yennefer. This time Yennefer did not comment on the little step that was provided for the Duchess. It seemed like every farmer knew she needed assistance to mount her horse. A very clear sign that they respected their employer even though Yennefer had suggested Tissaia could use a sheep or a fence to help her get up on her steed.

It had only resulted in a disapproving glare from Tissaia who seemed only willing to talk to Yennefer about Aretuza and the duties that came with the management of such an Estate. Yennefer quickly realized that she wasn’t just here to help Tissaia get dressed since the woman managed rather fine when the dresses weren’t too complex. No, Tissaia was looking for a secretary of some sorts. Someone who would also assist her in her daily work.

This intrigued Yennefer as she had spent years of her life looking for a purpose and never finding it, which resulted in her becoming a fraud to make a living. She longed for exciting and busy days since she had grown bored of boredom. So after their second visit, she had stopped making snarky comments and actually started listening to Tissaia.

‘Joacim just informed me that the crops and orchards are doing excellent this year. A few more days of fortunate weather and he can harvest. The sheep on the other hand are not doing so well. It would seem that our buck is getting a bit old. We’re in need of a young buck who can manage to fertilize the sheep.’

Yennefer swallowed her comment about sheep-sex and nodded. She looked at Tissaia as she made notes to later write down in her ledgers at Aretuza. The way she tilted her head and frowned was adorable and Yennefer had to refrain from pinching the Duchess’ cheeks. The freshly appointed lady’s maid had a feeling her employer might not appreciate that.

‘We’ll go home first to eat something and then we’ll head straight to the village to see if there are any bucks to our liking for sale.’

  
Tissaia didn’t wait for Yennefer’s response and clicked her tongue, urging her horse to trot. There were more tenants on the Estate but they would visit them later today. The Duchess glanced over her shoulder to see if the raven-haired maid was still behind her. She couldn’t keep from wondering what had caused the woman’s change in behaviour. Not that she really missed the comments but they were entertaining at times. Something Tissaia would never openly admit of course.

When they arrived at the Estate, Ciri was already waiting to take over the horses. The girl kept her eyes low and Yennefer didn’t know if it was out of respect for Tissaia or out of nervousness around people. But whatever the reason was that she always looked at her feet, the girl needed to change her strategies.

Because in her attempt to grab the reins, Ciri accidentally closed her fist around Tissaia’s necklace and yanked it towards her causing the Duchess to headbutt her own horse. The animal did not approve being hit and moved its weight slightly to the left, stepping on Tissaia’s foot in the process. Yennefer did not know what to laugh at first; her employer’s pained shriek or Ciri’s shocked expression.

But despite laughing, she took matters into her own hands, handing the reins over to Ciri and instructing her to tend to the horses while she sat Tissaia down on a pack of straw. Ignoring her employer’s protests, she gently took her face in her hands and examined her nose. It did not appear to be broken and she couldn’t notice any discolouration to indicate a bruise.

While Tissaia’s protests had gone silent and turned into a pout instead, Yennefer lifted her leg and slid off her boot. She sharply inhaled when she saw the purple and yellow bruise on top of Tissaia’s foot. That would hurt for a couple of days and wearing elegant shoes might become a challenge as it was already swollen but the Duchess simply shrugged when she saw the damage.

She very un-Duchess-like shoved Yennefer aside and stood up to strut towards the Estate but as soon as she put weight on her foot, she yelped and collapsed. Luckily her Lady’s maid was quick to catch her to prevent her from banging her head a second time.

‘Are you done injuring yourself?’

‘I don’t do it on purpose Yennefer.’

‘No, it’s your ego that does it. Will you let me escort you to the Estate now?’

The woman nodded and Yennefer smirked as she put one arm over her shoulders and held her by the waist. Tissaia hopped towards her home and Yennefer couldn’t help but admire the fact that she managed to hop in an elegant and refined way. Unfortunately a hysteric Sabrina who came running towards them rudely interrupted her admiration.

‘Oh my God! What have you done to the Duchess?’

‘Despite agitating me during our entire trip, she did not physically hurt me Sabrina. This was simply an accident. Would you be so kind as to ring for a doctor while we have lunch?’

The blonde left an exhausted Duchess and highly insulted Lady’s maid behind her as she ran back to where she came from. They could hear her shriek to the poor doctor that he had to come immediately to Aretuza Estate to tend to her gravely injured boss.

‘That girl needs to calm her enormous tits,’ Yennefer muttered.

‘Mind your language, Yennefer,’ Tissaia scolded her only to add a muttered ‘but yes, she has a rather extravagant bosom.’ A statement that caused Yennefer to snort as she closed the door behind them.

Soup had already been served and a towel filled with ice was placed on Tissaia’s foot the second she sat herself down. Yennefer went downstairs to the servant’s quarters to have lunch herself when she already heard the doctor’s car racing up the driveway. The Lady’s maid shook her head. This entire household was crazy!  
  
  
***

She had only just swallowed down her last piece of bread when a tingling bell summoned her upstairs. Still annoyed by the fact that she had to listen to a bell, she obliged and walked towards the main hall where Tissaia was already waiting for her. The Duchess had one foot firmly bandaged and was leaning on a crutch to support herself and Yennefer secretly regretted not being able to hold her for balance anymore.

‘I refuse to let this minor injury mess with my schedule. We’ll go to the village just as planned but we’ll take the car instead of walking there.’

‘Can you drive with that foot?’

‘No but Geralt offered to be our chauffeur for the time being.’

The butler grunted his response as he took the keys of the hook and went outside to fetch the car for his boss. The village wasn’t far so merely minutes later Yennefer was helping Tissaia get out of the car only to have her hands swatted away by an agitated Duchess.

‘I’m fine Yennefer. Please don’t fret.’

‘Suit yourself.’

The purple-eyed woman turned around and scanned the market that was being held in the village. She saw pigs, calves and lots of chickens but no bucks. It would seem like their trip was in vain but Tissaia wasn’t so easily defeated.

‘There may not be bucks for sale at this exact moment but we can already talk to some farmers and negotiate a price. That way we are sure to have ourselves a good one and not some incompetent beast.’

‘Aren’t’ all men incompetent beasts?’

‘You might be right there Yennefer. Speaking of incompetent beasts, there comes our mayor.’

Yennefer looked towards the direction Tissaia had pointed and saw an older man approach them. He looked very pleased with himself and wore ridiculously bright red robes with far too much gold brocade on them. His head was balding and the hair on his chin looked like it should have been on his balls instead. Yennefer hated the man instantly and from the look on Tissaia’s face, she didn’t like him a lot either.

‘Good afternoon Lady De Vries.’

‘Good afternoon Stregobor.’

‘Did you fall off your horse Duchess? I always knew your wild behaviour would eventually hit you back in the face?’

‘What wild behaviour?’

Yennefer had spoken before realizing it and she immediately knew it had been a mistake. Tissaia looked very annoyed at her insolence and Stregobor gave her a look as if she was a stain on his boots. Obviously talking to servants was beneath him. Oh the man made Yennefer’s blood boil.

‘Our mayor merely refers to the fact that I refuse to take a husband and am convinced that I can manage my father’s Estate on my own.’

‘An absurd notion that you will come to regret, I’m sure. But no, this time I was referring to the fact that you insist on riding your horses instead of putting them in front of a coach. A real lady always goes by coach or by car.’

‘We both know you and I have a very different opinion about how a lady should behave, Stregobor.’

Tissaia’s voice began to sound pinched and Yennefer sensed that she was nearing the end of her patience. The fact that her knuckles turned white from gripping her crutch so firmly only confirmed Yennefer’s suspicion. Stregobor on the other hand, seemed completely oblivious as he ranted on.

‘Your parents would have been so disappointed. At least your husband managed to make some profit but I’m sure that money has run out by now. Tell me, how do you expect to pay the next increase in taxes?’

‘Another increase?! You cannot be serious! Do you want me to go bankrupt?’

‘Just charge your tenants more. This shouldn’t be a problem for you.’

‘You bloody well know that I refuse to push my tenants towards poverty! They are already struggling and I am not capable of charging them less because that would make it impossible for me to keep everything running.’

‘Well it would seem that you are not so capable of running things yourself after all, dear Duchess. But my offer still stands. I can make you wealthy and respectable again even if it would stain my own reputation. You only have to say yes.’

Stregobor didn’t even have the time to look smug about his words, as Yennefer slammed her fist in his face, breaking his nose and rattling some teeth. He exhaled a loud _oumpfh_ as he landed on his ass clutching at his face that was now covered in blood. A seething Yennefer stood above him.

‘I despise men like you who think they can manipulate a woman into doing his bidding. You should be ashamed of yourself! Tiss – I mean Duchess De Vries is the most capable woman I have ever seen and you will not bankrupt the Aretuza Estate. Not while I live and breathe!’

Tissaia realized that there was some underlying trauma that had triggered Yennefer’s rage but she was touched nevertheless. She had never needed someone to defend her honour but she had to admit that it was nice to have a knight in shining armour. Carefully she pulled at Yennefer’s sleeve and directed her back towards the car. A crowd had started to gather and she wanted to avoid unnecessary attention.

They drove in silence but Yennefer was still shaking. Just as they arrived and Tissaia moved to get out of the car, the woman next to her spoke.

‘Men like that should not be in power. I will help you manage the Estate and let it thrive again so we can wipe the smile off his face.’

Tissaia only nodded and smiled her warmest smile as she accepted Geralt’s hand to get out of the car. Her Lady’s maid stormed off but Tissaia let her. She obviously needed to calm down. Coral walked towards them to help her boss inside and allowing Geralt to park the car. While they were walking, the redhead informed her of a new applicant for the position of Lady’s maid.

‘Her application letter looks very professional and she has a lot of good references. Shall I make an appointment for you to talk to talk to her or shall I just hire her immediately?’

‘Tell her the position has been filled.’

‘I beg your pardon?’

‘I already have a Lady’s maid.’

‘But milady, surely you don’t mean –‘

‘I wish to give the girl a chance, Coral. Can we please leave it at that? I’ve had a very taxing day and I wish to visit my last tenants before the sun has set.’


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here I am with my annoyingly short chapters again! I am sorry but it's late and it felt like a good way to end a chapter... things are starting to move and I've finally found a plot for the story 
> 
> Leave me a comment if you like what you're reading. Goodnight x

The bell chimed indicating that Tissaia needed her Lady’s maid. Yennefer who was in the midst of stuffing her face with scones, did not appreciate the timing and stomped upstairs to see what the Duchess needed this time. She shoved the door open and put her hands on her hips.

‘What do you want?’

‘You know Yennefer despite being in my employment for two weeks now, you haven’t learned much manners.’

‘Well you did summon me in the midst of my snacking.’

Tissaia arched a perfectly manicured eyebrow and straightened her back behind her desk. Today she wore a dark blue dress with a very complex corset decorated with blue pearls. The dress in its own was a simple one and fell loosely around her legs. The Aretuza medallion decorated her neck and she wore a blue diadem in her hair that was twisted in a bun.

‘I sincerely apologise Yennefer. I suggest you return to your snacking and come back when you have time?’

‘Excellent.’

Yennefer turned on her heels in order to leave the room when she felt something hard hit her on the back of her head. She exclaimed an _ouch_ as she turned back and rubbed her head. To her surprise the Duchess was pinching the bridge of her nose and the book she had been reading lay before Yennefer’s feet.

‘Did you really just throw a book at me?’

‘Did you actually believe you could return to your chambers only to serve me when you see fit? When you are summoned, you will obey!’

‘Fine. How may I be of assistance?’

‘I wondered if you’d join me this afternoon. You said you would help me make Aretuza Estate thrive again. I’m curious to find out how.’

Yennefer nodded her agreement but there was a pained expression on her face. Tissaia had a cup of tea and a plate of biscuits next to her but Yennefer was still hungry. The matriarch of Aretuza saw her employee eyeing the plate of biscuits and sighed.

‘You can fetch your snacks and eat them while we discuss ideas.’

‘Can I ring the bell and have Geralt bring them up?’

‘YENNEFER!’

‘Okay, don’t get all riled up. I’ll be back in a tic.’

Tissaia shook her head but felt a smirk tug at the corners of her lips. The woman had improved over the time but she was still by far the worst Lady’s maid she’d ever had. But the rest of the staff seemed to tolerate her and she definitely made Tissaia’s days less boring and exhausting. When she remembered the last time Yennefer lit some candles in her bedroom and almost set the curtains on fire, she fully laughed.

It was still a miracle how the woman had collected so many references over the years. And from very prestigious houses even! Tissaia made a mental note that she should dig a bit into Yennefer’s past because it still seemed strange how she had managed to obtain several good positions at several houses but couldn’t even manage to lace up a corset without making boob-jokes.

Before Tissaia could get lost in her thought, Yennefer waltzed back in with her tray of scones and a steamy cup of coffee. The Duchess gestured at the chair in front of her desk, asking Yennefer to sit down. She felt the urge to steal one of the scones but something told her to woman did not share her food so she stuck to the biscuits instead.

‘So… what did you have in mind?’

‘Unless you intend to marry Stregoboring, you need a better ally ruling this village.’

‘A new mayor? How?’

‘The only reason he’s still in power is because there is no one wealthy enough or brave enough to defy him during elections. I know he’s being sponsored by Nilfgaard Manor and there are almost no other great houses left. He ruined them all with taxes.’

‘He hasn’t made himself very popular with the villagers. I’m pretty sure people would vote against him if given the opportunity. But where do we find this other contestant? Elections are only six months away.’

‘I’m afraid I’ll have to leave that part of the plan to you. You have influence, you know people. I’m sure you can find someone up to the task. He or she should be fierce and brave with a love for the village and it’s habitants. Gold and power should not interest him or her.’

‘Those people are hard to find but I can see sense in your way of thinking. I’ll get to it right away. Then what?’

‘Then we’ll have to find a way to lower the taxes again but still finding the same amount of treasury for the mayor to run the village. When people have more income, they will automatically spend more money so it’ll be good for the local shopkeepers. But the village needs money as well. We’ll probably have a clearer image of the possibilities once Stregobor isn’t the one spending the money anymore.’

Tissaia nodded and wanted to reach for another biscuit only to discover that her plate was empty. Yennefer noticed and gestured at her plate of scones indicating that the Duchess could take one. A soft smile appeared on her employer’s face as she bit on the scone that tasted way better than her dry biscuits.

‘What about short term?’

‘What?’

‘This plan of yours might be beneficial for Aretuza Estate in the long term but what about now? We’ll still need to survive the six months before elections.’

‘Is it that bad, then?’

‘It certainly will be difficult. Harvest is good this year but the cattle didn’t produce as much as last year. I’ve had a few ill pigs, some ruined milk due to an accident and a fox killed half of the chickens.’

‘There’s a lot of rich people that moved to the cities. They had to sell their manors but I bet they miss the countryside. Maybe we could host some event? A weekend of games, parties, going for a hunt and reconnecting with nature or whatever we’ll call it…’

‘That will cost me money instead of earning me some.’

‘No you don’t understand. You will charge them for staying here. They pay for their room, their food, the activities they do and the service they get here. Like some sort of luxury vacation.’

‘That doesn’t sound like such a bad idea!’

‘Maybe we can combine it with some propaganda for our new contestant? The more rich people support his or her claim, the better. And we might even find a way to discredit Stregobor. What do we know of him?’

‘Not much I’m afraid. We’ll need to dig into his past.’

‘Do you have someone who can do that?’

‘I do.’

‘Excellent.’

Both women sat in silence, looking very pleased as the rest of the afternoon passed by. The great clock in the hall chimed six times, indicating that dinner would be served within the hour. Tissaia rose from her seat and informed Yennefer that she wanted a bath before dinner. The Lady’s maid nodded and left the room to make preparations, leaving the empty plate of scones behind causing Tissaia to sigh and summon Geralt from below to clean up.

When the butler arrived, he grunted his usual _ma’am_ and went straight to work. But before he could pick up the tray, the Duchess stilled him by putting her hand on his arm.

‘Geralt, a word if you please.’

‘What can I do for you?’

His voice sounded hoarse as if he didn’t use it a lot. The man was tall and muscular and Tissaia always wondered what he did in his spare time to stay so fit. She secretly believed him to butcher wild animals in the forest and devour them raw. A little joke that ran among the staff since the man shared absolutely nothing about himself. They only knew that he came from Rivia.

His hair was white and long but he always wore it bound together at the nape of his neck. His jaw was strong and square and always set in such a way that it looked as if he was terribly annoyed. Something Tissaia could understand seeing as he spends a lot of time with Sabrina, Renfri and Yennefer.

A pair of yellow eyes looked at her expectantly and Tissaia snapped back into the present time. Without saying anything she slipped him a bundle of banknotes that he took with a blank expression on his face. If there was anything the man was good at, it was keeping secrets.

‘I need you to leave Aretuza Estate for a while and find out anything you can about our mayor Stregobor. But be careful! He cannot find out about this and he has spies everywhere. Find out as much as you can before reporting back to me. We only have one shot at this.’

The butler inclined his head and made the banknotes disappear into his pockets before starting to clear away the clutter on the table. The Duchess drank the last of her tea before walking towards the door to enjoy a hot bath before dinner. But before she left the room, an idea pushed itself to the front of her head and she turned around again.

‘Oh and Geralt?’

‘Hmpf?’

‘See if you can find something about Yennefer as well.’


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoooo plottwist!
> 
> Hope you like it ;) I want to finish this fic in under ten chapters so we're nearly there!
> 
> Leave me a comment. It boosts my ego and my will to write, lmao

Both women started drowning themselves in their work at organizing this holiday-weekend for the upper class that used to live in Aretuza and the surrounding villages. Tissaia immediately wrote letter after letter to all her contacts, inviting them for the luxury weekend of peace and quiet mixed with good food, drinks and entertainment. Yennefer handled the more practical side of the event.

Guests would arrive on Friday morning and leave on Sunday afternoon. They had room for fourteen couples as Aretuza Estate had fifteen bedrooms with their own bathroom. Only five of them were being maintained at present being Tissaia’s chambers and four guestrooms. This meant that the housekeeping would have to triple their efforts in order to make all the rooms presentable again.

So they hired some of the tenants’ daughters who were all too eager to earn some extra money. Fola, Glacella, Murta and Marilka would be assisting once a week starting tomorrow and then one whole week during the event itself. They didn’t hire any extra footmen, as the tenant’s sons were far too boorish and real footmen far too expensive. The girls would have to serve the guests as girls were always a bit more refined and Yennefer knew the old men would be forgiving towards them if they screwed something up. Tissaia had rolled her eyes at the sexist idea behind it but had to admit that Yennefer was right.

Calanthe and Ciri would receive assistance from Nenneke, one of Tissaia’s oldest tenants. Her husband had died years ago but she lived in the smallest house of the property and together with a few orphans she had taken under her wing, she still managed to farm her piece of land. Another landlord would have ended her tenancy years ago, but Tissaia liked the woman and simply turned a blind eye to the loss of profit.

The woman was an amazing cook and the cookies she baked once a week for her landlady, convinced Tissaia time and time again that the woman could keep her house. Nenneke had been delighted to hear that she could come and cook in the great kitchens of Aretuza Estate and had already planned the entire menu together with Calanthe.

Jaskier had enthusiastically agreed to provide musical entertainment during diners together with his what he called ‘band’ in which he played every Friday evening in the local tavern. Yennefer had a feeling that they would regret this decision as Jaskier had squealed in delight, dropping the tray of sandwiches he was supposed to bring to Tissaia.

They had meticulously planned the entire weekend. The guest would arrive at Friday during a reception with champagne and little snacks so that they could catch up with old neighbours, colleagues and friends. During the afternoon there would be a walk in the woods and through the mayor’s gardens. A ruse to get Stregobor involved as the man would never refuse a chance to boast about his wealth. And in all honesty, his gardens were the prettiest in the whole of The Continent.

The day would be concluded with a ball. On Saturday there would be a luxury breakfast and a whole day of sports and games. A banquet would finalize the second day of the weekend and on Sunday there would be a hunt with a picnic. Tissaia had been pleased with their schedule. She was convinced that none of the upper class couples would be able to refuse such an extravagant outing even when they had put quite a high price on it.

Now there was only the matter of the elections that needed to be dealt with. Stregobor always threw a lot of money against his campaign but Tissaia wanted a new wind. She wanted a candidate who’d become known for his beliefs, his ideas and his plan of action. They had agreed that Tissaia would handle the political side of the plan since she had more tact than Yen. The Lady’s Maid would handle the part where Stregobor would be discredited although Tissaia refused to know how she would do it.

Yennefer yawned and stretched her back, hearing at least three bones crack in the process. She and Tissaia had been sitting in her office for hours on end, fixing the last details of their event. The Duchess looked up when she heard Yennefer’s back snap and frowned. When she took out her pocket watch she muttered a surprised _‘oh’._

‘If it pleases your highness, I might go for a walk in a few minutes. Stretch my legs.’

Tissaia had long given up on being annoyed with Yennefer’s nickname for her and only nodded her approval. While Yennefer still proved to be the worst Lady’s Maid she ever had, the woman did have a set of functioning brains and she could work her ass off when she cared for the cause.

‘I might join you. We could walk up to the local pub and grab some diner if you feel like it? I don’t want to put too much strain on the staff since they’re already busy with preparations.’

‘Is this your way of asking me on a date? Because I must inform you that I’m used to quality when it comes to my dating life. This will not do.’

‘Must you always be such a jerk Yennefer? If you don’t feel like it, you’re always welcome to join my cows in the field and munch on some grass.’

‘I’m also used to a better quality in retorts but alright, I’ll join you.’

‘I want to get changed first. This dress is way too formal for our local pub. I’d like to go a bit incognito.’

Yennefer looked at the dark green dress Tissaia wore embroidered with black lace and nodded her head. She looked like royalty! And despite people respecting her, it was necessary that they also liked her. Yennefer inclined her head as she looked at the Duchess who was finishing up her writing and smiled. Honestly what’s not to like? Once you got to know her?

‘Close your mouth, we are not a codfish Yennefer.’

The raven-haired woman immediately remembered why Tissaia was so hard to like and stomped upstairs to pick out her pub-worthy outfit. She was arrogant and insufferable and well… a rich bitch! Yennefer pulled out a brown skirt that went with a white blouse and brown cravat and tossed it onto the bed. Her own outfit would be good enough once she threw her apron aside and no one would see that she was a servant.

She probably combed Tissaia’s hair a bit too roughly but the woman didn’t even squeak. A simple braid would do the trick and as soon as Tissaia put on some brown gloves and boots, she nodded at her Lady’s Maid. The weather was rather nice so neither woman wore a jacket, their white blouses fluttering from the light warm breeze outside.

‘It’s not a long walk. We can get there in twenty minutes.’

‘You mean you can get there in twenty minutes. I could probably do it in ten.’

‘How so?’

‘Because you have short legs. Jokes really fly over your head, don’t they?’

‘Only the ones that I don’t find funny.’

‘I apologize if my jokes are not sophisticated enough for your taste.’

Suddenly Tissaia swirled on her heels and faced Yennefer with a very annoyed expression on her face. The Lady’s Maid came to a sudden halt when her purple eyes locked onto the bright blue ones of the Duchess. Yennefer swallowed. Shit.

‘Whatever is the matter with you? One moment you’re polite company and the next, you’re a pain in my ass. What vexes you?’

‘I don’t know,’ Yennefer muttered completely shocked by Tissaia’s defense. 

‘Well figure it out and deal with it. It’s not like your skills in being my Lady’s Maid will save you when I decided I’ve had enough of your antics. You’re honestly the worst servant I’ve ever had!’

‘Then why did you keep me?’

This time it was Tissaia who looked puzzled. She looked up at Yennefer and frowned not knowing that the expression on her face was melting the other woman’s heart. Not that she’d ever admit that of course. But for a Duchess, she was extremely cute.

‘I don’t know.’

‘Well maybe you should figure that one out then? I probably won’t get any better in my job so you might as well get used to it or fire me.’

‘I honestly wonder how you got all those good references.’

Yennefer shrugged, ‘they must have liked my personality.’

This made Tissaia laugh so hard that she almost toppled over. She clutched at her stomach and started walking again, hiccupping her laughter away and leaving a yet again insulted Yennefer behind.

‘That wasn’t a joke!’

‘Keep up Yennefer. Or can your mediocre legs not keep up with my short ones?’

After eighteen minutes, a smug looking Yennefer and slightly out of breath Tissaia arrived at the pub. That’ll teach her to mock me, Yennefer thought when she saw the flush on the Duchess’ cheeks. She waved at the barkeepers and pointed at the table that she and Tissaia would sit at. The man nodded and put two fingers in the air, indicating that he’d be with them shortly.

‘Isn’t that your cook? Calanthe?’

Tissaia looked in the direction that Yennefer had inclined her head. Indeed, there she was. Calanthe Fiona Riannon. The woman was surrounded by locals and therefore hard to spot but Tissaia would recognize that posture everywhere. Calanthe was a proud woman who always kept her back straight and her head held high. She was telling a story and at least twelve men and women were listening to her.

‘She seems quite popular.’

‘She does and it just gave me an idea…’

‘Care to enlighten me?’

‘I want Calanthe as our candidate for the elections.’

Yennefer looked at Tissaia as if the woman had lost her wit but the more Tissaia thought about it, the more sense it made. She started to explain to Yennefer how Calanthe was everything but just a cook. In an earlier life, she had been Calanthe of the House of Cintra, one of the noble houses that had gone bankrupt under Stregobor’s reign.

She had been like a queen in her estate, loved by all her servants and tenants. And loved by her devoted husband Eist. But the largest house in The Continent also represented the highest cost in employing servants. Especially since Eist and Calanthe had always vowed to pay their servants a fair wage and not raise taxes for their tenants in such a way that they’d go hungry.

A noble ideal. One that Tissaia also strived for but her Estate was a lot smaller and far more manageable. When Eist had died, Calanthe had sold everything in order to pay back their debts. The House of Cintra now stood empty and abandoned while it could have served so many other purposes but Stregobor didn’t care about purpose. He only cared about money and power and most of all about being the only one in power.

Calanthe had, as did all the other estate-owners, gone to the city but she quickly discovered that she hated banquets and official parties with speeches and political games now that she didn’t have Eist at her side to guide her through them. So she returned and sought out Tissaia. They hadn’t been friends in particular but both women respected each other.

‘You can imagine the surprise when the former matriarch of the House of Cintra stood at my doorstep, asking if I had a job for her.’

‘Isn’t being a cook completely beneath her?’

‘I think she would have accepted any job that I could give her but I was in dire need of a cook at that moment. It was never about stature for her. She just wanted a different life. A new start.’

‘What makes you think she’ll step back into the political world?’

‘Something tells me she’d like to wipe that arrogant smile off Stregobor’s face just as much as I do. She’s had years to mourn her losses and rethink her life. I think she’s ready for another chapter. She’s not even that great a cook,’ Tissaia replied with a wink.

When the barkeeper arrived at their table to take their orders, Tissaia instructed the man to buy Calanthe a pint of beer and invite her to their table. It was time they talked business.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aight, I might not succeed in wrapping this up in less than 10 chapters. So you might be stuck with me for a little while longer. 
> 
> Hope you like it (I'll reward you with smut)

‘Are you two taking the piss out of me?’

Calanthe leaned backwards in her chair and chugged her pint before snapping her fingers at the barkeeper to ask for another one. Yennefer raised her eyebrow. This woman used to be nobility? She looked more like she was the queen of the party than the queen of Cintra.

‘I assure you Calanthe that I am not taking the piss out of you but if you could please refrain from such expressions in the future? I find them rather vulgar.’

‘You always pretend to be prim and proper Tissaia, but we both know that I know better.’

Tissaia cleared her throat when she saw Yennefer smirking at her and wriggled in her chair. Luckily for her two plates of mashed potatoes and carrots with sausage were put in front of them together with three pints of beer. Yennefer saw Tissaia gulp at the sight of the pint and chuckled. The woman usually drank wine or brandy or anything else fancy but beer? This could be funny…

‘Just listen to me Calanthe. In a few months, there will be elections again and we all know that if nobody steps up, Stregobor will win them again. And I honestly don’t think I can survive another one of his legislatures. It will be Aretuza’s downfall just as it was Cintra’s.’

‘What makes you think the people will vote for me?’

‘Because they like you. You’re one of them! But at the meantime you have years and years of experience in exercising power without abusing it. You know about budgeting, you can make decisions that are in everyone’s best interest even if they’re not in yours. And most of all, you’re not afraid of Stregobor.’

‘I assume you say that because I have nothing left to lose?’

‘If I’m being brutally honest with you? Yes. But you have so much to gain if you would succeed.’

‘Mmmmm, I can see the logic in that. How would you handle this?’

‘Introduce you as candidate to the villagers in person. Talk to them and mingle among them instead of decorating the streets with pamphlets of your face.’

‘That would take a lot of time Tissaia. Time I don’t have if I need to cook for you at Aretuza everyday.’

‘Yennefer and I will visit Nenneke tomorrow to ask if she can leave her farm to one of her oldest children so she can work at Aretuza. Something tells me she’ll be delighted.’

‘Sounds like you have it all figured out. Do I still have a say in the matter?’

‘Of course you do Calanthe. You can let me know by the end of this week. That way I’d still have time to find another candidate should you refuse.’

‘Do you have someone in mind?’

‘Honestly? No. You’re the only one I could think of.’

To this compliment, Calanthe raised her pint at the two women in front of her and chugged her beer for a second time. She then slammed her pint down on the table; smacked Tissaia on the back who almost choked on her mashed potatoes from the impact and left their table with a cheecky _‘ma’ams’._

‘Well, she’s special.’

‘She’s perfect. Despite acting like a brute, she actually knows what she’s doing and she hates injustice. I think she’d make a for a brilliant mayor.’

‘I’ve always wondered. They call Stregobor a mayor but he rules so many villages? How on earth did he do that?’

‘Not by any legal means I’m sure but I do know that power is not powerful enough and wealth is not wealthy enough for the man. He’s the definition of greedy.’

They finished their meal in silence and took off before nightfall. This time, Yennefer slightly slowed her pace so that Tissaia could keep up without making any silly comments about it. The Duchess secretly was very grateful for this as her enormous pint of beer felt like a brick in her stomach. When they finally arrived at Aretuza Estate, Tissaia turned towards Yennefer.

‘I know I could just force you to do this Yennefer, but I’ve always made a huge point of treating my servants justly so please note that you are allowed to say no… but would you mind staying up during the night to finish our plan of action? If Nenneke takes my offer to come work for me at once, I’d like to kick off our campaign.’

‘Even without Calanthe’s approval?’

‘There’s nothing wrong with starting up the rumours already. By the way, I’ll eat my own boots if she refuses.’

‘Someone’s confident!’

‘Did you not see the sparkle in her eyes when I told her about our plan?’

‘No, I didn’t.’

‘That’s because you were too busy staring at her breasts, Yennefer. But I can assure you, I saw something of the old and fierce Calanthe in her eyes again when she heard what we want to do.’

‘Are you jealous that I wasn’t staring at your tits for once?’

The retort made Tissaia blush a very deep red as she pushed the doors of the Estate open and stumbled indoors. Suddenly Tissaia realized exactly why she hadn’t fired Yennefer. She liked that the woman looked at her! She liked being noticed by someone who wasn’t a fortune hunter or… let’s be real, a man. For years Tissaia had suspected that she was different. Felt different. It was only after Vilgefortz’ death that she realized she only loved the fairer sex. But her marriage had left her so insecure and distant, that she had never dared to act upon these feelings.

But when she felt those purple eyes roam her body, she almost felt courageous enough to toss her insecurities overboard and go for it. Something always stopped her at the last moment though. It didn’t have anything to do with Yennefer’s pedigree because Tissaia believed that nobility wasn’t something you inherited but something you had to earn. Yennefer’s low birth wasn’t what stopped her but Tissaia’s sense of duty. She had to produce an heir to continue Aretuza Estate as her parents had told her for years. But was that really what she wanted?

Yennefer snapping her fingers in front of her face is what brought the Duchess back to reality. The Lady’s Maid had a worried expression on her face and suddenly Tissaia realized that she was rambling to her.

‘… hope I didn’t overstep. It was just a joke. Are you going to fire me? I can lie to you and say that I don’t look at your tits but let’s be honest, I help you BATHE.’

Tissaia raised her hand in order to shut the woman up and tried to look stern. An attempt that completely failed by the fact that her voice was all high and squeaky. Damnit!

‘Shut up Yennefer. Will you help me with our campaign? I’ll pretend I didn’t hear the rest you just said.’

‘We have a deal.’

Yennefer sighed with relief as the Duchess turned around and walked further into the Estate. She knew that riling the woman up was just her way of trying not to lose her heart to the woman but sometimes she feared that she’d go too far and end up fired. Something she normally wouldn’t have minded at all but this time it was different. She felt different.

Tissaia was a beautiful woman; there was no denying that. But Yennefer liked men? Right? And so did Tissaia who had been married and would still have been married if her buffoon of a husband hadn’t died in an accident. He was the twat that should have been her next victim of seduction should he still be alive. The idea of seducing Tissaia and demanding money in exchange for discretion had crossed her mind but Yennefer simply couldn’t. But why?

She had never cared for the men she betrayed. They were all weak in the end. Even the most loyal ones ended up in Yennefer’s bed. But that little annoying voice in the back of her head told her that if Tissaia ever ended up in her bed, she would want to keep her there. The purple-eyed woman almost snorted at the thought. As if someone of Tissaia’s stature would want anything to do with a peasant like her! No, Yennefer would never act upon these feelings. When all this was over, she would hand in her resignation and move on to the next unfaithful husband to extort.

They worked in silence, both feeling the strange tension that hung between them. When the clock struck three, Tissaia called it a day asking Yennefer to assist her in getting ready for bed. The raven-haired woman meekly followed her boss upstairs while battling with feelings she had tried to ignore for weeks.

When she treaded her fingers through the strings of Tissaia’s corset, Yennefer almost whimpered. Every string she loosened, send a jolt of pleasure through her body. Because she was so focused on keeping her breath steady, she didn’t even notice that Tissaia’s breathing had become a bit heavier as well. The Duchess tried her best not to shiver as thin fingers accidentally touched bits of skin while helping her undress.

Tissaia disappeared behind a screen for a few moments to take off her undergarments and to pull a nightgown over her head. When she reappeared, Yennefer still stood in the exact same spot fumbling with her own fingers. Curious, she usually took every opportunity to plunge into Tissaia’s bed because – and Tissaia quoted – ‘your pillows are filled with feathers instead of straw.’

As soon as her boss sat down in front of her vanity, Yennefer moved again and gently undid Tissaia’s braid and brushed her hair. In a flash of boldness she ran her hands through Tissaia’s brown waves and started massaging her head. When the woman offered no signs of protest but shut her eyes instead, Yennefer lowered her hands to her neck.

‘Wow, your muscles are really tense.’

‘My life is a concatenation of stressful events, Yennefer. I fear I shall die an early death.’ Yennefer scoffed at the words but smiled nevertheless, ‘I’m sure tomorrow will be better.’ ‘I hope you’re right.’

***

But Yennefer was not right because Tissaia was rudely awakened by screams that sounded throughout the Estate. The woman groaned as she jumped out of bed to check what had caused the racket. When she got downstairs, she quickly discovered that Sabrina and Triss had been busted by Renfri who had immediately ratted them out to Coral and they all had gotten into an argument that had resulted in a screaming match. 

When she tried to open her mouth in order to install order to the chaos, Calanthe loudly banged two pans together startling everyone into silence. Tissaia threw her a grateful look and put her hands on her hips. She was not pleased! Yennefer who sat at the table, drinking a cup of coffee and smirking at the spectacle, definitely did not help! 

‘Can someone please inform me why this silly situation has escalated into a screaming competition that has woken me up at least one hour too early?!’ 

‘Apparently your head of housemaids has taken a fancy to one of her protégées and the other one didn’t take it very well,’ Coral quickly explained. 

‘Sabrina, Triss, will this relationship you seem to have influence your work at my Estate?’ 

When both women shook their heads, Tissaia sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose, ‘then I really don’t see what the issue is Renfri, unless you have a problem with two women liking each other?’ 

‘I was only teasing them ma’am. It won’t happen again.’ 

‘Well if it does happen, make sure you do it in silence next time. I have a far too busy life to be woken up at this hour.’ 

All three women nodded their heads while Coral just rolled her eyes and shooed them outside. Nobody showed their surprise at Tissaia’s very open-minded response to this situation but the relief on all the servant’s faces had been clear. Before Tissaia could turn around to get dressed, she heard Calanthe call her. 

‘Tissaia. Count me in. If I have to deal with this bunch of lunatics one more day, I swear to God I will use them for my turkey stuffing!’ 

The Duchess didn’t turn around or acknowledge Calanthe’s words with an answer. She simply smiled to herself and left the room. Bingo!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I SWEAR TO GOD!!! I accidentally posted chapter 9 instead of 8 so some of you have read a gigantic spoiler. I apologize :'( 
> 
> Anyhow, this is the chapter I wanted to upload. Imma cry in a corner now

Since Tissaia was up, they rode out early to Nenneke so that they could kick-off their campaign. Tissaia had been far too smug when she told Yennefer that Calanthe had already agreed to their plan. So it might not have been an accident entirely when Yennefer let go of a branch too soon when they passed through the woods. The shriek Tissaia uttered when it smacked her in the face almost sounded like music in Yennefer’s ears. She really was a piece of shit; she thought when she tried to hide her smile. 

They arrived at the farm swiftly as Nenneke lived rather close by. The old woman was already busy putting the washing out. She smiled kindly as she saw her two visitors approach. 

‘Good morning Milady. What can I do for you?’ 

‘Good morning Nenneke. I was wondering if we could welcome your cooking qualities a few months sooner at Aretuza Estate. Is there a son or a daughter you can leave the farm too?’ 

‘I can leave the farm to both my elder children, yes. For how long will you need me?’ 

‘That depends entirely on the success of our plan. I might require a fulltime cook before this year’s end.’ 

This seemed to frighten Nenneke as she glanced over her shoulder to her children who were busy eating breakfast. She currently had a boy and a girl of seventeen and one younger girl of twelve. All her other adopted children had grown to be healthy adults and had moved out to make a life for themselves. The younger girl had just showed up at her doorstep a few years ago and Nenneke, who had stopped taking in orphans due to old age, didn’t have to think twice before offering the girl a home. 

‘I would be delighted to work for you at the estate Milady, don’t get me wrong. When these last children are gone, I would not be able to continue my tenancy. I’m already struggling but I know you turn a blind eye to it. But the eldest are almost of age. The girl is engaged to the son of another tenant and the boy wants to find a job in the city as a mechanic. I won’t hold them back in the pursuit of their dreams but the youngest one is still dependent on me.’ 

‘The girl will be allowed to be your kitchen assistant. We have another girl at the Estate who is only slightly older. I’m sure they’ll get along.’ 

This seemed to reassure Nenneke as she smiled brightly again. Yennefer observed the conversation between the woman and the Duchess from a distance as she battled against her disappointment that there were no delicious cookies this time. It would be the first thing she’d ask the new cook when she arrived at the Estate.

After making the final agreements, Tissaia turned her horse towards Yennefer again and they both clicked their tongues urging Clip and Clop to trot. They had told Calanthe to meet them at the first tenancy of the estate. The Duchess would introduce her to every single one of her tenants and then gossip would do the rest. After a few days of speculation, they’d make a first public appearance in the village. 

The former cook was already waiting for them as they arrived at the first farm. Tissaia quickly dismounted her horse and handed it over to Yennefer. She still had some final arrangements to make in the village for the upcoming weekend-event. 

‘You go back to Aretuza and put Clop in his field. Geralt isn’t present to drive you to the village with the car so you can use Clip to take you there. We’ll walk past the tenancies.’ 

‘You should buy another horse or teach me how to drive that car.’ 

‘I’ll buy you a donkey now off you go Yennefer!’ 

*** 

A few days later, the entire village was buzzing with excitement as word of Calanthe going after the position of mayor had spread around. Gossip was that Stregobor kicked his garden statue in frustration when he heard the news, only to break his toe on the corner and squealing in pain like a piglet. 

Tissaia and Calanthe were walking through the main street of the village, almost finished with their rounds of PR for today as they saw the current mayor limping towards them while leaning on a cane.

‘Good afternoon ladies,’ he said lightly inclining his head. 

Tissaia’s ‘ _good afternoon mayor’_ and Calanthe’s ‘ _what the fuck do you want’_ were spoken at the same time so that Stregobor didn’t understand any of the two answers. The old man looked around the see that a lot of villagers were watching the exchange, and offered his hand with the fakest of smiles he could muster. 

‘I wanted to wish you both good luck with your election campaign. May the best win.’ 

Calanthe just looked at the outstretched hand in disgust so Tissaia took it upon her to shake it. Just when she was about to open her mouth to wish him good luck as well, he yanked at her hand and pulled her closer. Tissaia cringed when she felt the man’s breath on her cheek. 

‘I don’t know what you think you’re doing Duchess De Vries but we will discuss your antics in private. I’ll be expecting you tonight at 8pm at Blaviken Tower.’ 

‘If you wish to speak to us, you will have to come to Aretuza Estate or we won’t speak at all,’ Calanthe barked before Tissaia could reply as she tore the Duchess out of Stregobor’s clutches. 

The man looked positively livid while he struggled to maintain his fake smile for the crowd that had gathered around them. Not wanting to draw unwanted attention he merely nodded his head indicating that he would come to them tonight before limping off. Tissaia wanted to scold Calanthe for her rude and very apolitical approach to this situation but then she realized that all the villagers were nodding their approval to the woman as she arrogantly smirked behind Stregobor’s back. _We have the villagers in our pocket, now we only need the support of the rich,_ Tissaia thought to herself. 

*** 

The clock in the hall chimed eight when they heard a knock on the main door. In the absence of Geralt, Jaskier was the one to open the door but he certainly lacked the grace to be a good butler. He practically skipped towards the door, his jacket wrongly buttoned up all whilst still chewing on a piece of bread. Tissaia felt her eye twitch when she saw the idiot and made a mental note to address him about it later. 

A disgusted expression slid over Stregobor’s face as Jaskier greeted him with a sung _‘good evening mayor Stregoboooooor!’_

‘I do hope your candidate for the elections is not as inept as your staff,’ he snapped at Tissaia who came out of her office the moment she heard Jaskier sing. 

‘This one is mentally challenged. I only hired him because he was a package deal with my butler who’s by far the best and quietest servant I’ve ever had.’ 

They left an insulted Jaskier behind hem as Tissaia guided the mayor to her office, his cane tapping loudly on the oak floor. Calanthe was waiting for them, looking smartly dressed for the occasion. Tissaia had insisted to buy her some new clothes and Calanthe had insisted on a suit instead of a dress. So they had met halfway and Calanthe now wore a darkblue skirt with a tucked in blouse and a blue jacket with a matching cravat. Her hair was braided and tucked away at the nape of her neck. Underneath she wore boots instead of heels. Tissia thought she looked ridiculous but Calanthe was convinced her appearance was dashing so they had let go of the matter. 

Stregobor raised his eyebrows when he saw his opponent but sat down without any crude comments. When Yennefer entered the room and seated herself in one of the furthest corners, he unknowingly touched his nose that was now slightly crooked after being broken. To distract himself from Yennefer, he snapped his fingers at Jaskier and pointed to the bottle of liquor.

The footman who was still moping about being ignored completely, handed him a glass of Sherry. Tissaia and Calanthe sat themselves down in front of him and when Tissaia nipped her Sherry politely, Calanthe was already gesturing at Jaskier to fill her up again. Yennefer kept still, focusing her gaze on Stregobor. She had insisted on being present when Tissaia told her that he’d visit. Her gut feeling told her to never trust the man to behave. Her glare only darkened when he started talking. 

‘I don’t know what gave you the ridiculous idea to start a campaign with a candidate of yourself Duchess, but I am willing to turn a blind eye to your little mistake.’ 

‘Mistake?’ 

‘You surely don’t think you can win? You’ll only make a fool out of yourself. So I came to offer you a deal. Pull back from the elections saying you discovered Calanthe’s alcohol problem and out your support for me. In return I shall not burn Aretuza to the ground with you still in it.’ 

‘I don’t have an alcohol problem,’ Calanthe barked when she had just started her third Sherry but Tissaia raised her hand to shut her up. 

‘Are you threatening me, Stregobor?’ 

‘Merely warning you dove.’ 

Tissaia almost gagged when she heard the nickname and she felt her self-control slip through her fingers. She raised her whole 5ft1 in anger and pointed a finger towards the balding man in front of her. 

‘You shall address me as Madam or Duchess in this house! If you neglect to show me the appropriate amount of respect, I shall have you thrown off my property. As for the so-called warning, consider this one of mine. I shall not rest before I have you removed from power even if it’s the last thing I do! You are a horrible mayor and you have shown time and time again that you are incapable of using money and power for the greater good. And then I’m not even mentioning your vile personality! Even if you were a decent ruler, still no one would love you.’ 

A lot of things happened all at once. Jaskier started clapping at the same moment Stregobor jumped on his feet and pushed Tissaia to the ground. Calanthe growled as soon as she saw her former employer fall on her ass and wanted to attack Stregobor only to collide with Jaskier who wanted to help Tissaia get up. They both tumbled over and disappeared behind the sofa. 

Stregobor who wasn’t necessarily furious because of Tissaia’s words but more because of the fact that a woman dared to talk back to him, raised his cane at her ready to strike. The Duchess covered her face with her hands to protect herself when she felt a weight pressing down on her. _Yennefer._

The Lady’s Maid had bolted from her seat in the corner and threw herself between Tissaia and Stregobor. She sat on her knees, facing the furious man and spread her arms, ready to take the blow. But something about her piercing purple eyes, made Stregobor regain control again. He rapidly blinked to fix his blurry vision and lowered his cane when he saw the two women on the floor. Calanthe who had finally managed to push Jaskier aside, put her hand on his shoulder and steered him towards the exit. 

‘I think it’s time for you to leave Stregobor. It is obvious that your old age is starting to play tricks on you. Losing your temper like that. But that actually works wonders for us. We will make sure to mention your declining sanity in our campaign. Please make sure to pull something like this when we visit your gardens with our guests so that they can witness your ineptitude first hand.’ 

‘You have no evidence.’ 

‘I don’t need to. Everybody here loves to gossip. I’m sure that this story will be the talk of the town for weeks to come!’ 

‘What do you want from me?’ ‘Refrain from threatening Tissaia De Vries and I might forget that this ever happened. For fuck’s sake Stregobor, have some pride.’ 

The mayor simply nodded as he excited the Estate. When Calanthe turned around, she saw Jaskier giving her the thumbs up. Calanthe simply rolled her eyes. When she wanted to return to the office, the footman stopped her with a shit-eating grin on her face. 

‘The Duchess is well taken care of.’ 

*** 

The moment Calanthe had left the room holding Stregobor by the shoulder and with an excited Jaskier in her footsteps; Yennefer had turned around to face Tissaia. The Duchess looked a bit dazed and she was worried that she’d hurt herself. 

‘Are you okay?’ 

Tissaia simply nodded which did not comfort Yennefer so she took the petite woman’s face in her hands to study her eye movements. The woman before her practically squirmed under the gaze of those purple eyes. When Yennefer’s scowl grew deeper and she closed the distance even more, Tissaia pushed her away. 

‘I am not concussed Yennefer. Don’t fret.’ 

Yennefer almost looked hurt and wanted to get up but Tissaia grabbed her hands. Little did the Lady’s Maid know that Tissaia had pushed her away because the urge to kiss her had become unbearable. But the Duchess wasn’t ready to face the consequences of her actions in case Yennefer would react poorly to the kiss. She had spent so many years protecting her heart; she wasn’t prepared to have it broken just yet. So instead she smiled to Yennefer. 

‘Thank you for saving me.’


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter some of you already read thanks to me ineptitude! But I still hope you will leave me a comment ;) 
> 
> Next chapter is already in the making! But I probably won't finish this fic in 10 chapters... more like 15

‘What’s my reward?’  
  
Tissaia blinked. Reward? She was still seated on the floor of her office, holding Yennefer’s hands when the woman stood up and pulled her to her feet.  
  
‘What do you mean?’  
  
‘I saved your life, I think that deserves some kind of reward.’  
  
‘Do you want money?’ Tissaia almost sounded disappointed at the thought of Yennefer only saving her for her own gain but the brunette shook her head.  
  
‘No. Keep your money. I want something far more valuable.’  
  
‘Well? What is it? Out with it.’  
  
‘A kiss.’  
  
All the synapses in Tissaia’s brain exploded at the same time causing her mouth to fall open in a surprised ‘oh’. Her years and years of training in etiquette and social conventions failed her as she could only stare at her Lady’s Maid.  
  
‘Well who’s the codfish now?’  
  
When Tissaia finally mustered the courage to lean closer to press a kiss on Yennefer’s offered cheek, the raven-haired woman quickly turned her head so that Tissaia lips accidentally pressed on hers. Her undignified shriek made Yennefer howl with laughter.  
  
‘Honestly! You are insufferable!’  
  
***  
  
Days turned into weeks and weeks into months as they all threw themselves on the campaign. Calanthe had made herself the most popular figure in this and every surrounding village and Tissaia had received confirmation of almost every invited couple for their luxury weekend. If all went well and their calculations where somewhat correct, they would not only be able to introduce Calanthe to the most important voters of the entire election, they would also gain almost triple the amount of what the weekend would cost them.  
  
Excitement buzzed through the halls of Aretuza Estate when a certain butler arrived at the front door. Geralt looked tired from his travels and had clearly lost some weight but other than that, the man hadn’t changed one bit. He grunted a greeting to his colleagues and went straight for Tissaia’s office, spreading the salty scent of his sweat that indicated his dire need of a bath.  
  
‘Enter,’ Tissaia voice said after hearing the knock on her door.  
  
The Duchess was torn between happiness to see the man again and sending him away to get washed first. But her curiosity won the better of her and she gestured at the chair in front of her desk. Geralt nodded when Tissaia asked if he wanted some tea and she rung the bell. It was mere seconds later that Jaskier entered the room with the necessary drama.  
  
‘Oh Geralt! I am so happy to see you again. Honestly being the butler is absolutely horrible. I’m sick of the threats of my lute being shoved up my ass.’  
  
‘If you wouldn’t insist on singing to everybody instead of talking and skipping instead of walking, those threats wouldn’t be necessary.’  
  
Jaskier scoffed when Geralt’s grunted amused at Tissaia’s retort. He put the tray with tea and biscuits down and left the room again, almost tripping over his own feet from sticking his nose up in the air too much. When he closed the door behind him, Tissaia was pinching the bridge of her nose and Geralt almost pitied her.  
  
He had met him on his travels when he was just a boy. Jaskier’s parents had died and he had been on the brink of starvation when Geralt found him. For some inexplicable reason he had taken him under his wings. But when they had run out of money, Geralt had been forced to take a job to keep them fed and healthy.  
  
He had always suspected that Tissaia’s father had hired him to keep an eye on her. A butler and bodyguard so to speak. Jaskier had been too young to work but he was allowed to live at the Estate as long as he remained downstairs. When the boy had grown to be a man, Tissaia had accepted Geralt’s plea to hire him as well. Jaskier was a musician, but that didn’t earn them enough money so he became a footman.  
  
And despite the fact that Tissaia was annoyed with Jaskier almost daily, she still kept him on. And for that alone, she had Geralt’s loyalty. They both knew this but never said it out loud.  
  
‘I am glad to see you Geralt. You must forgive me for not letting you grab a bite and a bath first but I am dying to know what you managed to discover about Stregobor.’  
  
‘That’s okay ma’am, I ate a few apples on the road. The stench is more a discomfort to you than it is for me.’  
  
The Duchess chuckled. The man never said much but when he did, he was always brutally honest. She waited as Geralt drank his tea, knowing all to way that he’d preferred some ale but that would mean having to drink as well and she didn’t feel like it. When the white-haired butler put his cup down, Tissaia looked at him expectantly.  
  
‘Stregobor is not just a jerk; he’s a criminal as well. Years ago he tried to cover up a scandal that he was involved in. Apparently he was the bastard son of some very wealthy lord. When he and his wife died childless, he inherited their money but not their title. So he owned a mansion and lots of money but nobility didn’t accept him. He would always be a bastard in their eyes.’  
  
‘That might explain why he’s ruining all the great houses. Sounds like vengeance.’  
  
Geralt nodded, ‘He was determined to get a real title though so he approached every family that had unwed daughters. They all refused him.’  
  
‘What did he do?’  
  
‘He raped the daughter of a Lord. She was a young girl and he was convinced that if she turned out to be pregnant, her parents would make them get married to avoid a scandal. But he was very mistaken. They send her away to a convent and threatened to ruin him. They paid for that threat with their lives.’  
  
‘What happened?’  
  
‘Their carriage lost a wheel and they crashed. Apparently Stregobor has searched for the girl for years so that he could kill the last witness of his mistake. He never found her but she could be the person to discredit him. There are still enough people who know of this tale. All we need is someone to prove that it really happened.’  
  
‘Have you by any chance discovered where the girl could be?’  
  
‘She’s much closer than you would think ma’am. It’s our Renfri.’  
  
Tissaia was gobsmacked for a few minutes as she processed this information. Now that she taught about it, Renfri had appeared on her doorstep out of the blue. The young girl had worn the remnants of what used to be very expensive clothes. She had refused to talk about her past and Tissaia had respected that.  
  
She was in need of a chambermaid and the girl had accepted the offer. During the first months, Tissaia had noticed that the girl had manners. She was polite and addressed her with Duchess or Madam instead with the usual milady the servants used. Apart from that she could sometimes explode in anger when she didn’t get her ways or she could act all privileged out of nowhere. Yes, it made sense that Renfri had been nobility although those mannerisms had faded over the years.  
  
‘I will need to have a very serious word with her. She could be the answer to our problem with Stregobor but she must be willing to help. I will not force her if she has such a traumatizing past.’  
  
Geralt only grunted and shifted in his chair uncomfortably. He knew what the next question would be and he dreaded answering it. For what he had discovered about Yen would break Tissaia’s heart. So the second his employer asked him about his second assignment, he sighed deeply.  
  
‘Yennefer of Vengerberg is a fraud. She has been taking jobs at big houses only to lure the Lords’ and Dukes into her bed and threaten them with exposure afterwards. In exchange for a good reference and a purse filled with gold, she promised them to keep silent and disappear from their lives.’  
  
Tissaia felt her entire body freeze when she realized what this meant. Or Yennefer had been mistaken when she applied for the job as Lady’s Maid not knowing that Vilgefortz had died and had decided to go for Tissaia instead. Or she must have thought from the beginning that she could seduce Tissaia and then extort her.  
  
‘Thank you Geralt. You may go.’  
  
Her voice was sharper than steel and made even a fearless man like Geralt shrink in his chair. He wasted no time getting on his feet and leaving the room to go the servant’s quarters leaving an overwhelmed Tissaia behind.  
  
She didn’t know what she felt. There was disappointment of course because a part of her had always hoped that Yennefer would like her as much as she did her. But Tissaia was also angry because this meant that Yennefer had lied to her time and time again. It meant that she had intended to rob her and probably leave her bankrupt while doing that. The last thing she felt was sadness. Sadness for what she was about to do.  
‘Wow, Geralt seemed like he was in a hurry. Did you yell at him?’  
  
Yennefer could not have chosen her timing more poorly when she waltzed into Tissaia’s office. The Duchess was still digesting the hurricane of emotions that came with hearing the truth about her Lady’s Maid. It definitely explained her absolute lack of competence but Tissaia hadn’t seen this coming. And as she felt her heart break just a little, she did whatever she had to do in order to prevent if from shattering completely.  
  
‘You’re fired.’  
  
‘What? Is this a joke because then we’ll need to work on your sense of hu-‘  
  
‘You’re fired Yennefer! Please leave. Today.’  
  
‘Can you at least explain to me why I am fired?’  
  
‘Because I discovered who you really are and I do not care for getting robbed of my honour and my money. Don’t worry, I’ll give you a good reference if you promise to never return here again.’  
  
Yennefer turned pale at Tissaia’s words as she realized what she meant. Panic engulfed her. Not out of fear of running out of money because she couldn’t find another job immediately. No, she was panicking from the thought of never seeing Tissaia again. And that’s when it finally clicked for Yennefer. Unfortunately, it was too late.  
  
‘No, Tissaia – I mean Madam – you are mistaken!’  
  
‘I don’t want to hear it Yennefer. Leave and never come back.’  
  
Tissaia turned her head so that she didn’t have to look at Yennefer any longer. She wanted her out of her sight for she could not handle this! Purple eyes filled with tears as Yennefer tried one last ‘Tissaia’ before admitting defeat and leaving the room.  
  
When she entered her room, she sank down on the bed and burst out into tears. If only she had realized sooner how she felt for Tissaia. Why did she fight her emotions for so long? She had been telling herself the same lie every day that she would help Tissaia defeat Stregobor and then move on to another job. But deep down she had already decided that she’d serve Tissaia happily for years if that meant being able to talk to her every day.  
  
She packed her suitcase quickly and walked to the servant’s entry. Nobody looked at her and when Geralt handed her the reference, Yennefer just shook her head. Accepting it would mean that she’d agree to never come back. And she just couldn’t handle the thought of never seeing Tissaia again. When she reached the gates, purple eyes glanced back one more time.  
  
And Tissaia felt her heart shatter despite her attempts to save it. She had fallen in love with the girl and all her attempt to stop it from happening had failed completely. But she didn’t allow herself time to cry. She had a mission! Every bit of softness Yennefer had installed in the Duchess during her stay at Aretuza Estate disappeared as Tissaia straightened her back again. This was the last time she would allow herself to love someone. It only made her feel miserable after all.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kicked my own ass into finishing this chapter because I didn't want you guys to feel bad any longer. But did I make it better with this one? I doubt it lol
> 
> Enjoy!

‘What does the letter from Mayor Stregobor say, my dear?’  
  
Lady Fringilla of Nilfgaard Manor looked at her husband Lord Emhyr in anticipation. They both didn’t realize that their new kitchen assistant was lurking behind the door, trying to listen to what was being said in the room. Yennefer had discovered that they were plotting against Tissaia during the month that she had worked at her new position.  
  
They were close friends with Stregobor who luckily for Yennefer, didn’t know that she started working here after Tissaia had fired her. Her lack of a reference had been an advantage this time. Yennefer knew they didn’t like Tissaia so she pretended to be disgusted by her former employer and they immediately hired her thinking she could provide some gossip about the Duchess of Aretuza Estate.  
  
‘He wants to strike at the weekend-event. That way he can use that social occasion to re-establish himself as the only candidate for elections. With Tissaia and Calanthe out of the picture, he will win them as usual.’  
  
‘And he agrees to our price for the Dimeritium?’  
  
‘He does. A thousand gold pieces for two vials. One for Tissaia and one for Calanthe.’  
  
Yennefer retreats from the door because she fears they might hear her heart pounding in her chest! They are going to kill Tissaia! The voice in her head only stopped screaming when she smacked herself in the face and sprung to action. She needed to warn them! Unfortunately Nilfgaard Manor was filthy rich. So rich that they had cars instead of horses who were so much easier to steal.  
  
Seeing no other option, Yennefer ran! Aretuza was two villages away but she didn’t care. Despite Tissaia being mad at her and not wanting to see her again, she had to warn her. Maybe it would give her the chance to apologize and explain why she could never deceive Tissaia. The idea of seeing the Duchess again almost gave her wings.  
  
***  
  
Unfortunately the feeling of flying subdued rather rapidly as Yennefer reached the border of the first village that lay between her and Aretuza. Her feet were cramping and her calves felt like they were being shredded. Breathing became painful but she kept pushing. She kept running. Failing was not an option.  
  
Yennefer tasted blood when she reached the edge of the second and last village that kept her and Tissaia separated. By now the sun had set completely and Yennefer decided to walk for a bit. She was of no use to Tissaia if she died from exhaustion. When she spat out the iron taste in her mouth she hoped no one at Nilfgaard Manor would notice her absence.   
  
After walking for an hour, Yennefer started to run again. She didn’t know which day of the event Fringilla and Emhyr would strike but she wanted Tissaia to know as soon as possible so she could prepare. When she finally saw Aretuza Estate appear on the horizon, she laughed hysterically. She had made it.  
  
The pebbles from the driveway crunched under her feet as she made her way to the door. She was just about to ring the bell when she realized that the entire staff would be asleep by now, including their employer. Yennefer reconsidered and grabbed a handful of pebbles before walking around the Estate, locating Tissaia’s chambers.   
  
Yennefer smiled when she saw the only windows with perfectly draped curtains. She had seen Tissaia reorganize them until they were symmetric and she remembered making some stupid joke about it that had made the Duchess smile. Shaking the memory from her head, Yennefer slightly bent her knees and threw the first pebble. Tick.

She held her breath while she counted the seconds. After a minute without movement, Yennefer threw again. Tick. The former Lady’s Maid gritted her teeth in annoyance when the second pebble also went without a response. Not being the most patient one, she threw the rest of the pebbles all at once causing an enormous racket.  
  
That did the trick as a light immediately went on in the room and a very dishevelled looking Duchess opened her window, holding a pistol. Yennefer immediately threw her hands in the air and froze on her spot. After a few seconds Tissaia recognized her but she didn’t lower the pistol.  
  
‘What the fuck are you doing here throwing rocks against my window at this hour Yennefer?’  
  
‘Tissaia please, let me explain -‘  
  
‘If you came here looking for forgiveness, you might as well turn around again.’  
  
‘No, you don’t understand!’  
  
‘Leave Yennefer before I make you leave,’ Tissaia growled and she pointed at the pistol.  
  
The threat did nothing to make Yennefer change her mind and she even lowered her hands to prove it. She did not come all this way for nothing and was determined to make Tissaia listen to her. The Duchess clenched her jaw when she saw the stubborn expression appear on the younger woman’s face. An expression she knew all too well. She sighed and turned around, wanting to go inside again.  
  
‘I came to warn you!’  
  
Tissaia halted and slowly turned around again, looking down on Yennefer. What she saw frightened her. The girl had a frenzied shimmer in her eyes and by the heaving of her chest, Tissaia understood that she had ran all the way. The Duchess swirled her finger in the air gesturing to Yennefer to meet her at the other side of the building and disappeared indoors.  
  
Yennefer fought against her tears when relief washed over her. She would be given the chance to warn Tissaia and who knew? Maybe she had a shot at redemption? The front door opened just as she arrived and her former employer came outside, having thrown on a robe over her nightclothes.   
  
‘You came to warn me for what?’  
  
‘Stregobor is planning an attempt on your life. He wants to kill you! And Calanthe too!’  
  
This made the Duchess frown. Her anger towards Yennefer had not yet subsided but damn did she miss the woman. The Estate had felt empty and quiet without her and Tissaia had not smiled since the day she left. Yennefer on the other hand was fighting the urge to touch the woman even if only for a little bit. She just couldn’t believe how much she had grown to care for the matriarch of the Estate.  
  
‘How did you come by this information?’  
  
‘My new employers, the Lord and Lady of Nilfgaard Manor, are good friends with Stregobor. I heard them discuss a letter from him in which he agreed to pay their asking price for two vials of poison.’  
  
‘What poison?’  
  
‘I don’t really remember. It sounded like Dingeritum or something.’  
  
‘Dimeritium.’  
  
Yennefer wanted to smile at Tissaia indicating that she was right when she saw that the woman had gone pale. She supported herself against the doorframe and held one hand against her heart. When Yennefer stepped closer to hold her, she shook her head sending a shock of disappointment through the purple-eyed woman’s body.  
  
‘Those bastards! Dimeritium is one of the most slow and painful ways to kill someone. This is Stregobor through and through. Too much of a coward to face us at the elections so he just gets rid of us for good.’  
  
‘If I remember correctly, Lord Emhyr and Lady Fringilla are attending your weekend-event. I guess you should keep a very close eye on them.’  
  
Tissaia nodded and fought the urge to discuss a strategy with Yennefer as they had done for the past few months. The girl seemed to get a bit nervous as she heard the clock strike four times in the hallway.  
  
‘How did you get here?’  
  
‘Nilfgaard Manor only has cars. It would be very noticeable if one of those got stolen so I ran.’  
  
‘You ran?’  
  
‘Yes Tissaia, I ran. I was so fucking scared that they would kill you and I panicked. I wasn’t thinking.’  
  
Yennefer’s voice faltered when she choked on her tears. She saw Tissaia’s cold expression soften a little bit but there was still no trust in her eyes. And it hurt so fucking much…  
  
‘Thank you, Yennefer. I cannot forgive you for deceiving me but that does not mean that I don’t acknowledge what you just did for me.’  
  
‘Tissaia, I never intended to steal from you or extort you. You must believe me.’  
  
A shimmer of doubt flickered in Tissaia’s eyes but then she sighed and shook her head. The Duchess slowly stepped backwards, back into the Estate.  
  
‘Leave now Yennefer. They cannot know that you warned me or you’ll be in trouble.’  
  
‘Tissaia –‘  
  
‘Leave.’  
  
The door closed in front of Yennefer and she was too perplexed to move. Should she be angry? Disappointed? The only thing that managed to escape from her throat was a sob as she finally started moving again and began to jog to the gates. It would be a close call but she could make it back in time. Suddenly a thought formed itself at the front of Yennefer’s mind and she realized that she was annoyed with Tissaia. She could have at least asked Geralt to drive her back!  
  
***  
  
‘Finally. What on earth were you thinking? I saw you leave the Manor yesterday and noticed you hadn’t returned yet this morning. They have been ringing for you for ten minutes.’  
  
Yennefer flinched when the cook snarled at her the second she entered Nilfgaard Manor trough the servant’s door. She had walked the last part to be able to catch a breath and redo her hair. The sweaty smell she carried with her was less easy to resolve. A quick glance at the bells learned Yennefer that she was wanted in the dining area.  
  
‘Finally. There you are. Where the hell have you been?’  
  
Lord Emhyr didn’t look up from his newspapers when his wife barked at the new servant. He knew she had been intimidated by the girl’s beauty and he did not want to antagonize her any further by looking too much at the girl.   
  
‘I apologize ma’am.’  
  
‘Was it not made clear to you that despite the fact that you are the kitchen’s assistant, you are also responsible of collecting the newspaper and the milk at the front gates? Or is such a benign task beneath you?’  
  
‘I’m a fast sleeper, ma’am and I didn’t hear the knock on my door to wake me up but I can assure you it won’t happen again.’  
  
‘It better not, or I’ll have you whipped. Now get out of my sight.’  
  
Yennefer swallowed a mouthful of insults and inclined her head while she walked out. When she entered her room, a bucket of water was already waiting for her. An act of kindness from her colleagues or a hint that she reeked? She honestly did not care. The entire situation had made her feel uneasy.  
  
She knew that her bosses would attend the weekend-event next week but she wasn’t entirely convinced that they’d be the ones to slip the poison into their victim’s drinks. Fear gripped her heart with an iron fist and when she looked up into the mirror she saw two very determined purple eyes stare back at her.  
  
Despite the fact that she had already been given chores to do in the absence of the Lord and Lady, Yennefer was going to make sure that she was present at the event as well. One extra pair of eyes to protect Tissaia and Calanthe. The only thing she needed to do now was trying to get as much information as she could. Every conversation could hold a possible lead as to when and how they would act.   
  
A sudden rage overwhelmed Yennefer as she slammed her fist into the mirror, causing it to break into countless pieces. Oh they would rue the day they decided to hurt her Tissaia!


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BIG SHOUT OUT TO Troiings who helped me turn the font back to normal <3 
> 
> Anyhow, next chapter for your entertainment! I've also written the 12th and am working on the 13th. Let's wrap this up shall we?

Tissaia looked into the mirror and swallowed her nerves down. Today was the start of the weekend-event and soon the rich couples would start arriving. Normally that would not have made her uneasy, as she was accustomed to social gatherings. But this wasn’t going to be just an event for entertainment and political gain; no this was also an event where an attempt on her life would be made. 

All the staff had been warned to keep an extra eye out and they had forbidden Calanthe to drink anything at the event that wasn’t handed to her directly by the kitchen servants. The woman had not been pleased with that but she understood the necessity of the rule, as she didn’t want to die an early death. 

The Duchess wasn’t sure how she would fix the situation, but she had taken precautions. She had asked Inspector Mousesack to infiltrate the event without telling him why. It would not be helpful to have him arrest the three suspects based on gossip. They needed to be caught red handed. The only question was how?

Tissaia sighed as she fixed her medallion for the twentieth time. Her OCD got worse when she was under a lot of stress. For today she wore a red dress without a collar and sleeves that ended at her elbows, leaving her forearms bare. To avoid coming across as distant or cold, she had left her gloves in the closet but the thought of having to spend days with bare hands, made her a bit dizzy. Her hair was braided first and then done up in a bun.

She imagined Yennefer complimenting her on the attire and sighed when she realized that she missed the girl. However she felt like she couldn’t forgive Yennefer. At least not yet. A knock made her startle. Geralt’s voice outside the door informed her that the first guests had arrived. Tissaia forced her neutral expression back onto her face and exited the room. _Let the games begin_.

***

The reception was going smoothly as Istredd and Jaskier welcomed the guests and showed them to their rooms while carrying their luggage upstairs. When they were all settled, the guests arrived in the gardens to be served by the tenant’s daughters and Tissaia was glad to see that they did an excellent job. Nenneke was already busy in the kitchen together with her adoptive daughter and Ciri and the chambermaids were hurrying along the secret corridors to see that all the rooms were spotless. 

When she saw Lady Fringilla and Lord Emhyr turn towards her, she silently fought the urge to grab her pistol and shoot them in the face. Instead she smiled and welcomed them to the event. The couple had a fake smile plastered on their faces. They couldn’t stand the Duchess of Aretuza and the feeling was mutual.

‘Lady Fringilla, Lord Emhyr, it’s been too long. How are you?’

‘Thriving, Madam De Vries. Absolutely thriving. I hear you are still refusing to marry again. Surely you don’t hope to keep the Estate running by yourself?’

‘Well as you can see, I’m perfectly capable of doing so. If you excuse me, I think my butler needs me.’

She inclined her head, refusing to let herself get riled up by the insults, and walked towards Geralt who stood a few feet away from her. The butler had been given the task to follow Tissaia like a shadow. He always had a keen eye for details so if something would go wrong, hopefully he would intervene. 

‘What is it Geralt?’

‘Nothing ma’am but I had a feeling you were stuck in a conversation against your will.’

With a small smile, Tissaia patted Geralt on the arm and asked him to fetch a glass of champagne. Just as Calanthe, she would not drink anything that wasn’t handed to her directly from her staff. A rule she was keen to follow but she appeared to be the only one Tissaia realized as she saw Calanthe grab a glass from the tray of a passing servant.

‘What the hell do you think you are doing?’

‘Having a drink?’

‘Have you already forgotten the rules?’

‘Oh c’mon Tissaia! You can’t possibly expect them to have found an opportunity to poison us already? The event’s been going on for half an hour!’

‘Nevertheless. Why would you take any risks?’

With a sigh, Calanthe emptied the glass on the grass and stomped inside to get a new and Tissaia-approved one. Luckily Countess Philippa Eilhart and Count Sigismund Dijkstra from the Redania Fortress quickly distracted Tissaia. They had been one of the last couples to leave the countryside after going bankrupt. Margarita Laux-Antille from Novigrad Castle, who had lost her husband recently but decided that the event would be a welcome distraction, quickly joined them.

As they emerged themselves in pleasant conversation, Stregobor arrived at the event and slowly joined Fringilla and Emhyr. He wasn’t technically invited but since he offered a visit to his gardens for free, Tissaia had told him that he was welcome during the day but that she couldn’t offer him lodgings. 

‘What have you learned so far?’

‘The butler follows her like a shadow and we just saw Calanthe empty her glass of champagne on the grass only to fetch a new one directly from the kitchens.’

‘So they suspect something is going on?’

‘Your death threats must have made her very careful, I suppose,’ Fringillia remarked dryly. 

‘Maybe. Or someone tipped them off.’

Before Stregobor could continue his suspicion, Tissaia rapping her rings against a glass of champagne in order to gain everyone’s attention interrupted him. It was time for the welcoming speech. The Duchess spread her arms and smiled a smile that didn’t reach her eyes but nobody seemed to notice. 

‘Dear guests, I bid you all welcome! I know you are all excited to catch up with each other so I will keep this very short. If there is anything you need, feel free to address my staff. You are not obliged to participate in the activities if they do not appeal to you. The most important thing is that you enjoy your stay here! The first thing on the agenda is a nice walk and a visit to the most beautiful gardens in The Continent. We leave in thirty minutes so that you have plenty of time to change in something suitable. Thank you.’

An approving hum rippled through the crowd as they finished their drinks and headed towards their room in the estate. The tenant’s daughters made quick work of clearing out the garden so that they could start preparing the Great Hall for tonight’s ball. They crossed paths with Renfri who came outside to talk to Tissaia. 

‘Did Stregobor recognize you?’

‘I don’t think so ma’am. I think I’ll need to provoke him directly.’

‘I’ll think about it and let you know how we will handle that. You can go inside for now but try to put yourself in his eyesight as much as you can. It would be a lot easier if he recognized you on his own.’

Renfri nodded and went back inside, leaving Tissaia to ponder on the situation. She was glad when Renfri agreed to their plan to take down Stregobor. The idea was to make Stregobor panic. If he realized that Tissaia had the only living witness of his crime in her employment, he would want to eliminate that threat. It was a terrible plan but Tissaia had good hopes that the man’s urge to keep in power would outweigh his rational thinking. 

The Duchess felt a headache emerging at the front of her skull and quickly went back inside. A cold poultice would surely make her feel better so that she was up for the hike. She cursed when she had troubles reaching the straps of her corset. Coral had helped her get dressed but didn’t have time to help her change during the day. After a few futile attempts, she rang the bell to summon a servant.

After a few minutes, Triss emerged in the door smiling kindly at her boss. Tissaia didn’t even have to explain her predicament as the curly haired woman immediately stepped forward to undo the corset. 

‘I’m glad that I was the only one who had time to come upstairs. This gives me a chance to thank you ma’am.’

‘Thank me for what?’

‘For the kindness you showed Sabrina and me a few weeks earlier. Any other employer would have fired at least one of us.’

‘Triss you and Sabrina have been in my employment for years. You stood by me when Vilgefortz died and you kept this place running despite the sweat on your backs. I would never fire good and loyal servants because they fall in love.’

‘I suppose you are more lenient towards two women falling in love because of yourself?’

Tissaia almost choked on her reply when she grasped the meaning of Triss’ words. The servant must have seen the shocked expression on the Duchess’ face because she immediately backtracked.

‘I apologize ma’am. I did not mean to pry. Please forgive me –‘

‘Am I really such a horrible boss that you all start stammering when you think you’ve made a mistake? I know my glare is famous for it’s lethality but I’ve always believed myself to be a good employer.’

‘Of course you are ma’am. I just felt like I overstepped. Whom you love is your business and yours alone.’

‘Is it that obvious then? You can speak freely,’ Tissaia said when she saw Triss hesitate.

‘I have never seen you more happy as when Yennefer was around. Maybe not in the first few weeks because when she managed to set your curtains on fire, I thought you would strangle her but you two grew closer. She made you smile and I had only seen your polite social smile so the difference was quite obvious.’

‘She betrayed me.’

‘I believe she changed when she worked here. Everybody deserves a second chance or at least the opportunity to explain himself or herself. Honestly I’ve given Sabrina more chances than she deserves but I couldn’t live without her. She makes me smile the way Yennefer made you smile.’

Triss took a step back the moment she had undone every strap of the corset and saw Tissaia wipe away a tear that had managed to wrangle itself from her eyes. The chambermaid pretended not to notice but the sadness of her boss made her want to hug her. Such a gesture would not be appreciated though so she refrained from doing so.

‘Despite the fact that you are probably right dear Triss, it’s too late. I’ve told Yennefer to leave. I’ve even threatened to shoot her if she should ever return. I doubt I’ll ever see her again.’

‘Don’t underestimate that girl, ma’am. I’ve never met anyone more stubborn than her and she was very smitten with you.’

A pained smile appeared on Tissaia’s face. She was very smitten with the girl too…

***

And just when Triss left Tissaia’s chambers so that the Duchess could change into a new outfit, Yennefer was standing against the stables wheezing and gasping for air. Not wanting to alarm the servants of Nilfgaard Manor, she had decided to leave a note announcing her resignation on her pillow and ran to Aretuza Estate again. A missing car would make them call the police and she couldn’t risk another criminal offense if she wanted to be taken seriously in her apprehension of the three murderers. 

She dropped her bag on the hay attic, knowing that nobody would find her there and started plotting. For the first part of her plan, she needed to sneak inside the Estate unseen to be able to steal a few things. The upcoming hike would be the perfect opportunity as the servants would be busy preparing for the ball in a temporarily empty house. 

Yennefer counted the people that left the Estate, ignoring the double flip her heart made when Tissaia walked outside, and realized that everybody had joined the walk. Excellent! She couldn’t use the servant’s entrance or the main entrance as the ground floor would be busy with staff. Instead Yennefer walked to the guest wing and fist bumped the air when she saw an open window.

She snuck inside and counted herself lucky once more when she saw teacups and sugar at the ready. They had decided to supply every guest room with the essentials for tea or coffee so that servants only had to bring up hot water in case someone demanded a cup. Yennefer walked into every room to steal the sugar on the tray and stuffed it into her pockets. Part one of her plan had been successfully executed.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I must have missed an episode of mythbusters cuz I got some stuff wrong but can we please just ignore all of that and pretend like it could really happen? (I'm not spoiling so see my notes at the end of the chapter)
> 
> Enjoy! This one's for Em626 because she's a sweetheart <3

Tissaia tried to hide her annoyed expression when she heard Stregobor boasting about his garden. The man was throwing one compliment after another at himself and wasn’t shy to use every opportunity to emphasize his candidature for the upcoming elections. When she saw the equally annoyed expression on the faces of Philippa and Margarita, she stalked over to them.

‘He’s so full of himself, it makes me want to kick him in his balls.’

Normally Tissaia would have scoffed at such an undignified statement from Philippa but this time she nodded enthusiastically. 

‘I’ll gladly hold him still for you.’

‘Yes, I’ve heard you two are fighting a silent war. I can’t say I’m surprised, you never got along and I’ve heard rumours of Stregobor’s less than pleased reaction when he found out you support a new candidate for the elections.’

Tissaia smirked when Philippa gave her the perfect opportunity to talk politics. She refused to force the topic onto people such as Stregobor did, knowing it would seem more genuine when the initiative came from the other party. In hushed whispers, she started talking about her plan to disempower Stregobor once and for all.

***

The Duchess longed for a cup of tea, as her throat was raw from all the talking. She had used the hike and the visit to the gardens to talk to her guests in private. Much to her relief, they had all liked the idea of making Stregobor pay for their misery. The man himself unknowingly aided Tissaia by continuing to harass the guests about his candidature. He was simply digging his own grave.

‘Did you like my garden, Duchess?’

Tissaia almost shrieked when Stregobor appeared behind her. A flash of panic emerged but she managed to keep her neutral expression when she saw Geralt standing not too far behind them. Despite having to look up to look the man in the eyes, she remained an impressive woman who refused to be dominated.

‘I find your lack of purple flowers utterly disappointing but I’m sure the guests liked it very much, Mayor.’

‘Purple flowers?’

‘It’s my favourite colour,’ Tissaia said over her shoulder as she had already started walking away from the balding man. 

‘She always looks like she has a broom up her ass.’

Stregobor nodded at Fringilla who had joined him in staring at the Duchess’ back. Her husband stood by her side but was too busy gazing at his reflection in the little pond in the midst of the garden. When Fringilla felt like it was safe to talk, she leaned closer towards Stregobor.

‘We’re convinced that it will be impossible to get near Tissaia during this event. And since you’re adamant that it has to happen now, we have come up with a possible solution.’

‘Enlighten me.’

‘You should pay attention to her footmen. There’s two of them but there might as well have been only one.’

‘I don’t follow.’

‘The one that played some music at the reception? He’s a footman as well and he seems to get on with everyone of the staff. He’s the only one that Tissaia addresses when she needs something. It’s as if the other footman doesn’t exist.’

‘To be honest, I never realized she had two until I saw the other one greet the guests today.’

‘Exactly. I’ve discovered that his name is Istredd and he looks very unhappy most of the time. Something tells me that he’d be willing to do anything in order to get a more respectable position in a different household.’

‘You’d be willing to take him?’

‘No, of course not. I have no use for another footman but he doesn’t need to know that. We’ll just promise him a position as butler at Nilfgaard Manor and a salary that will make his knees go weak. I’ll bet that he’ll jump to the occasion.’

‘I’m sure he’ll be happy to oblige but we’re talking murder here Lady Fringilla. That’s not something to be taken lightly.’

‘You underestimate a man’s eagerness to rise in stature. Surely you remember the blood on your hands?’

Stregobor frowned but had to admit that there was some logic to Fringilla’s reasoning. He took out his pocket watch and nodded. It was almost time for the ball, meaning that everybody would be busy getting changed. It was the ideal moment to talk to Istredd.

‘Very well. I’ll talk to him. I want her dead before the day’s end.’ 

***

Yennefer felt her calves ache from squatting behind the cars but Inspector Mousesack had been standing outside to smoke a cigar and she didn’t want to be seen by him. Not yet at least. She didn’t know he had been invited but had felt relieved to know that Tissaia had taken her warning seriously. She mentally added another person to the guest list in case she ever needed to count the amount of persons that were present at an activity again. 

It had been easy to find the Nilfgaard Manor’s car as it had a giant Great Sun emblem on the hood. When Inspector Mousesack finally went back inside, she screwed the gas cap off and put all the sugar she had collected into the gasoline tank. They wouldn’t be fleeing anywhere, Yennefer thought with a wicked grin. She fought the urge to carve _suckers_ on the car for a few seconds before leaving the scene and continuing with part two of her plan.

How she managed to sneak into Geralt’s chambers unseen was a mystery but it surely made her heart pound in her chest. To her relief, her suspicion that Tissaia would not leave evidence in her office where everyone could find it proved to be correct when she saw two maps on Geralt’s nightstand. One had her name on it and the other one Stregobor’s. Refusing to look into her own map, she left it on the nightstand and fled the room with the other one. 

***

Tissaia struggled more and more to ignore the migraine that pounded behind her eyelids. At this rate she wouldn’t survive the weekend, even without being poisoned. She strode down the stairs on her way to the ball in a dark green gown. A golden thread had been braided into her hair to match her medallion and golden bracelet. The dress itself was decorated with embroidered flowers in the same dark green as the dress. Tissaia had always liked subtlety. 

When she arrived at the Great Hall, the music was already playing and much to the Duchess’ surprise, Jaskier wasn’t squealing like a cat being flayed. A big table with a pyramid of champagne glasses stood next to the musicians. The tenant’s girls were serving little bites to eat and Istredd guarded the door to answer any questions the guest might have. Tissaia felt a bit reassured when she saw her white-haired shadow appear in the corner of her eye. 

The evening was going smoothly as Tissaia could only see smiling faces. What she didn’t see was Fringilla and Emhyr handing a vial over to Istredd at the entrance of the Great Hall. What she also didn’t see was a purple-eyed figure diving behind a pillar in order to get Inspector Mousesack’s attention. Geralt didn’t see it either as he was busy unclutching himself from Lady Keira’s embrace. She had a very fickle relationship with Lord Lambert and judging by the way the Lord was eyeing the tenant’s daughters, she wanted to make him jealous and turn his attention back to her.

***

‘What are you doing here?’

Nenneke looked at Istredd with a worried look on her face. It was Geralt’s task to tend to Tissaia’s needs, not his. But yet he appeared in her kitchen, asking for the glass that had an eel as a stem. It was the only special glass and a way for Tissaia to secure the safety of her drinks. 

‘Geralt couldn’t get away as the Duchess was being circled by guests who wanted to talk to her so he sent me to fetch her a glass of champagne.’

‘I thought you weren’t allowed to leave your post.’

‘I am indeed not allowed to leave so it wouldn’t be wise to keep our Duchess waiting for her drink and me from tending to the guests, now would it?’

Istredd tried his best to keep the tremor out of his voice as he felt like snapping in half from being so nervous. Nenneke squinted her eyes at him but eventually assumed that Tissaia’s own staff could be trusted as she handed him the glass. He nodded at her and quickly turned on his heels to fill it with champagne and hand it to the Duchess.

***

‘Are you going to turn yourself in?’

‘I beg your pardon?’ Yennefer blinked with her eyes at the Inspector who gave her a stern look.

‘If I’m not mistaken, you are Yennefer of Vengerberg, a fraud and a trickster.’

Great, Yennefer thought. The only Inspector to have a clue about who she was also happened to be the one Tissaia invited to the event. Nevertheless, she didn’t desire to be locked up before knowing that Tissaia was safe. So she decided to take a gamble.

‘You know what? If you give me a few minutes of your time, you can arrest me. I shall go willingly and you can take all the credit for apprehending a wanted criminal.’

This made Mousesack frown. He crossed his arms in front of his chest and looked around. They were alone in a corner of the ballroom, behind a pillar and well hidden from the other guests. The girl seemed genuine but nervous and despite wanting nothing more than to put her behind bars, his curiosity took over.

‘You have two minutes.’

‘Two minutes is not nearly enough time to tell you what is going on here so I’ll give you this map. It’s filled with information that I gathered and there’s also a written statement from me. Read it all and if you have any more questions, you can find me at the stables.’

Before the Inspector could say another word, the girl disappeared into a servant’s corridor, leaving him alone with a brown map. Since she had given him the location of her whereabouts, he wasn’t too worried about her slipping through his fingers. Her arrest could wait a bit longer. He was going to take a look at the content of this map first, the Inspector thought as he went outside to have some peace and quiet.

***

Istredd almost dropped the vial in his attempt to open it without being seen. His second attempt was more successful as the blue content fell into the champagne and disappeared with a hissing sound. The champagne turned blue for a few seconds before turning back to its original colour. Istredd smiled. He hadn’t hesitated a second when the Lady of Nilfgaard Manor had approached him with the proposition. 

For years he had tried to find his place amongst the Aretuza staff but they just didn’t seem to like him that much. When Lady Fringilla assured him that Stregobor would win the elections and Aretuza Estate would go bankrupt within the year, he had swore loyalty to Nilfgaard Manor at once. His aid in the murder of Tissaia and Calanthe in exchange for a position as butler. It seemed like a fair deal to him.

‘Ma’am, your drink?’

‘Thank you, Istredd.’

Tissaia didn’t even look at him and their plan seemed to work. The woman wasn’t suspicious of her own staff despite Geralt usually being the one to fetch her a drink. The Duchess was talking to Sigismund Dijkstra and seemed amused by one of his jokes. A few feet away, Lady Fringilla and Lord Emhyr watched in anticipation as she slowly put the glass to her lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooooo apparently sugar in a gas tank WON'T cause the car to stall... I honestly believed it could. Maybe it worked with old cars like in this fic? LMAO, just fake it till ya make it people


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‘Dear guests, you may not be aware but tonight you have all been witnesses to a crime. I am here to prevent a murder from happening,’ Yennefer said dramatically obviously enjoying the attention.
> 
> ‘Yennefer. Don’t pretend to be Sherlock Holmes and get on with it.’
> 
> The woman on the stage gave Inspector Mousesack an insulted look but continued her speech nevertheless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there! 
> 
> Here I am again. I apologize for making you wait so long. 
> 
> The thing is, I'm in a Discord where on the 22nd of August a woman joined who turned out to be a big fan of the Duchess-fic. We send lots of selfies but she was rather reluctant to send one. So we made a deal, a selfie from her in exchange for chapter 13 of the Duchess (as it had been a while since I'd updated).
> 
> I got her selfie and started writing her chapter in return. Only days later she was talking to us in the Discord telling us that she regretted having to leave the convo but that she needed to cycle some more to achieve her goal. She cycled a lot to collect money for Children Cancer Research. 
> 
> That day she got killed in an accident. And I have felt so bad every since. I never got to fulfill my end of our deal. She never got to read the next chapter. And that's why I struggled writing it. It never felt good enough as I wanted to honor her by it. Until someone told me that she would have loved it regardless and that me not writing would have disappointed her for sure. 
> 
> So here it is, the next chapter of The Duchess and her Chambermaid. I wrote this for you Lori. May you rest in peace <3

A loud crash erupted through the Great Hall as a drunk Calanthe stumbled over her own dress and knocked the table Tissaia stood by against the ground, including the Duchess herself. Her glass of champagne smashed against the floor and shattered into pieces. Istredd immediately turned around and looked at his new bosses.

‘Shit,’ Fringilla cursed under her breath. 

‘We only have one vial left, unless Stregobor coughs up another five hundred gold pieces for a new one.’

‘Even he doesn’t have that kind of money. He’ll have to choose between Tissaia and Calanthe. Let’s find him.’

In the meantime, Tissaia was apologizing profusely to her guests but they seemed to find the whole situation rather amusing. There was only one mystery guest who sighed in relief and that was Yennefer. She had been on the brink of revealing herself to save the Duchess when Calanthe intervened. Yennefer preferred a seething Tissaia to a dead one. When the servants got to clean up the mess, the Duchess dragged Calanthe outside by her arm. 

‘What the hell Calanthe? You have a serious drinking problem and we cannot have a drunk running for elections.’

‘Calm your tits Tissaia. I am not drunk. I pretended to be drunk and knocked you over on purpose when I saw you were going to drink from a glass of champagne that Istredd had tampered with.’

Tissaia blinked a few times at that statement before formulating a reply. Istredd? Someone of her own staff had betrayed her? The disappointment she felt was quickly replaced by anger.

‘Where’s that asshole? I’m going to castrate him!’

‘You’re welcome by the way,’ Calanthe said sarcastically but Tissaia rolled her eyes in response. 

The Duchess stormed off and left Calanthe behind who smirked. She had just saved her life but to an outsider it would seem like she had a drunken accident and that they had a discussion afterwards. Honestly, the former cook of Aretuza Estate had no desire to win the elections at the cost of a human life. So if she had ruined some of her chances with the elite by her behaviour, then so be it.

***

Fringilla looked at the blubbering mess that was Istredd in disgust. He had one job and he failed. She wasn’t going to trust him with the second vial. No, she would do it herself! Normally the matriarch of Nilfgaard Manor didn’t get her hands dirty but she couldn’t stand the Duchess so she gladly made an exception. When she had send Istredd away after informing him that the deal was off the table, her husband joined her. 

‘They don’t suspect anything. Our plans are safe. It really was just an accident caused by that drunkard. I think we better focus on Tissaia now. Calanthe is nothing without her but Tissaia will just find a new candidate if these elections fail.’

‘Wise words, husband. I shall see to it that it gets done.’

***  
‘Pssssst.’

Renfri frowned when she heard someone calling for her. She was headed upstairs with a fresh plate of refreshments for the guests at the ball. When she saw purple eyes looking at her, she almost dropped the food on the ground.

‘Shit, Yennefer! What are you doing here?’

‘I’m trying to prevent Tissaia from getting killed today.’

‘Is there an assassin here,’ Renfri whispered in shock.

‘I don’t have time to explain it now but I need you to confront Stregobor. Make sure that he recognizes you.’

Renfri shook her head. This was not the deal she had made with Tissaia. But the black haired woman in front of her was persistent.

‘Trust me! When he sees that you’re here, he will perceive you as a greater threat to his reputation than Tissaia. I’m hoping that he will panic and that’s where I come in.’

***

‘Istredd you are fired. Leave my Estate immediately.’

The cold voice of Tissaia made the former footman cry all over again. He threw himself at her feet and tried to form a coherent sentence without stuttering.

‘Ma’am, please have mercy. Jobs are so hard to come by these days. There’s fewer need for footmen and butlers. I’ll end up on the streets.’

‘You tried to poison me you imbecile. Why should I ever forgive a murderer?’

‘I was blinded by greed! I have learned my lesson. Please.’

‘Leave.’

Istredd wiped the snot from under his nose with his sleeve and nodded. He rose to his feet and slowly started walking to the servant’s quarters, sighing melodramatically. He yelped when a pair of hands pulled him behind a corner and pressed against his mouth to avoid him from screaming. The footman looked into a pair of purple eyes. Yennefer?

***

Stregobor stood on the balcony to smoke his pipe. The fresh air did him well because he’d been under such stress lately. The mayor blew out smoke in the shape of a ring and looked smug. Not many people were such excellent pipe smokers such as him. A polite cough startled him.

‘A drink, sir?’

‘No, thank you. Go away.’

‘Perhaps raping girls is the only way to quench your thirst.’

Stregobor felt the blood in his veins turn to ice at the words and turned around the face the girl. The years had practically made her unrecognizable but now he saw her clearly for the first time.

‘Renfri.’

The girl glared at him before turning around and disappearing into the crowd. Yennefer had explicitly told her not to challenge him or get into trouble so she used a secret door to stay hidden for a while, her heart pounding in her chest. 

Stregobor on the other hand, failed completely at staying calm. How was the girl here? Why was she in Tissaia’s employment? The Duchess probably didn’t know about their history together, otherwise she would have used it a long time ago to ruin his career. Stregobor nodded to himself. Yes, that must be it. If he could get rid of the girl before she told anyone else, his career would be saved and they would find another way to boycott Tissaia and her candidate.

He stormed back inside and needed only a few seconds to locate Fringilla. The air of arrogance was hard to miss after all. She was standing next to her husband looking like she smelled shit. 

‘Lord and Lady var Emreis, I need that last vial.’

‘Don’t worry mayor. We have it all under control,’ Fringrilla said with her snobbiest voice.

‘You don’t understand. There’s been a complication!’

The Lord and Lady of Nilfgaard Manor realized that Stregobor was on the brink of a panic attack. He had become a danger to their mission and changing the plans this late in the evening, seemed like an accident waiting to happen. Fringilla shook her head.

‘No Stregobor. Look at yourself! You are in no state to execute our plan. You have become a liability.’

‘GIVE ME THE DAMN VIAL,’ Stregobor screamed causing the musicians to stop playing and every guest in the room to turn their heads.

Everybody frowned at the scenario in front of them. Stregobor was as white as a sheet with a wild look in his eyes. Lady Fringilla and Lord Emhyr looked very uncomfortable, as they were the cause of the mayor’s fury. But before anyone could utter a word, the main entrance of the ballroom closed with a loud bang, locking all the guests inside.

All of Tissaia’s servants positioned themselves in front of one of the side entrances or even the secret passageways for the staff. Renfri nodded. She had executed her part of Yennefer’s plan without fault. Geralt immediately pulled Tissaia closer to him, his eyes scanning the room for any danger.

‘Good evening, ladies and gentlemen.’

All head now turned to the stage where the musicians had made room for a purple-eyed woman who ignored Jaskier muttering something about his big breakthrough being ruined by Yennefer. Tissaia groaned. What the hell was she doing here?

‘Dear guests, you may not be aware but tonight you have all been witnesses to a crime. I am here to prevent a murder from happening,’ Yennefer said dramatically obviously enjoying the attention.

‘Yennefer. Don’t pretend to be Sherlock Holmes and get on with it.’

The woman on the stage gave Inspector Mousesack an insulted look but continued her speech nevertheless. 

‘The reason our mayor is so upset with Lord and Lady var Emreis, is because of the fact that their plans to murder Tissaia and Calanthe and thus ensure Stregobor’s victory at the elections have failed tonight.’

A wave of shocked shrieks and expressions rippled through the crowd. But Fringilla wasn’t going to go down without a fight.

‘Silly girl. You have no proof! These are wild accusations. I will have you jailed for trying to ruin our reputations.’

‘Actually,’ Yennefer said with a wicked smile as she held a map in her hands, ‘I here have the letters you and mayor Stregobor send in order to purchase the poison.’

Next, Yennefer pointed at a corner in the room where Istredd slowly emerged from the shadows, ‘furthermore I have an accomplice who’s willing to testify against you. And to catch you red-handed, I know that you are carrying the last vial of poison on you as the first murder attempt was thwarted by Calanthe who wasn’t drunk but had seen someone tamper with the champagne of the Duchess.’

Another ripple went through the crowd and some guests gave Calanthe an appreciative nod. The woman certainly had her qualities despite their earlier suspicions that she had a drinking problem. Using the distraction, Fringilla and Emhyr bolted from the party shoving a tenant’s daughter aside to open one of the side entrances. 

This time Geralt sprung into action and he easily caught Fringilla and held her in an iron grip. The woman screamed in frustration when she saw that her husband betrayed and abandoned her and disappeared from sight.

‘He won’t get far. I have tampered with their car and Inspector Mousesack had summoned some colleagues who are waiting outside of the Estate,’ Yennefer said smugly.

Suddenly, Stregobor found his voice again. ‘I must commend you miss Vengerberg. You have done an excellent job in apprehending these criminals. Unfortunately I must give voice to my doubts about the claims against me. Those letters could have been easily forged by you to help your former employer win the elections. It is the only link you have with me and the attempts of murder.’

‘That’s true. That’s why I accuse you of another crime as well. I accuse you of the rape of Renfri of Creyden. Daughter of the deceased Lord Fredefalk.’

When Renfri joined Yennefer on the stage to prove the accusation, the guests started shouting insults to Stregobor who was immediately apprehended by Inspector Mousesack. Calanthe had opened the main entrance to the ballroom again to let the other police officers inside. They took Fringilla from Geralt and guided the three criminals outside. 

Yennefer followed the policemen outside and smirked at Fringilla who had finally lost control and screamed that Yennefer was fired and would rue the day she had betrayed her. But the raven-haired woman only laughed and waved them off. When she turned around, she stood eye to eye with Tissaia who smiled at her.

‘Apparently all the Lords and Dukes you’ve bribed are too afraid of their wives finding out. Inspector Mousesack informed me that he could only arrest you if I would press charges.’

‘What did you say?’

‘That I’m in dire need of a good Lady’s Maid and that those are hard to come by.’


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More than a month apart has made both women realize how much they like each other...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said, chapter 14 was already written so here, have it! It's the least I can do after making you wait so long
> 
> Comment if you like what you read ;)

‘Congratulations on your win, Mayor Calanthe.’

Calanthe grinned at Tissaia who looked around her new office with admiration. Before the Duchess knew what happened, she was enveloped in a tight hug. 

‘Thank you Tissaia. For knowing me better than I know myself and for always believing in me despite the amounts of alcohol I can muster.’

Tissaia laughed and sat herself down on one of the chairs in front of Calanthe’s desk. A secretary entered and placed two cups of tea and some biscuits between the two women.

‘What did you want to discuss with me, Tissaia?’

‘The future of Aretuza Estate.’

Calanthe frowned, ‘your weekend was a massive success. I believe you earned triple what it had cost you?’

‘I did but I’m thinking about the long-term. This money will eventually run out as well. Even if you lower taxes, keeping a giant Estate like this up and running with fair wages for my staff and tenants, will be a yearly struggle.’

‘Are you asking me for funds? Because I cannot give funds to privately run buildings.’

‘No. I’m asking you for permission to change Aretuza into a school.’

‘A school,’ Calanthe replied with hesitation in her voice.

Tissaia inclined her head as she dropped some sugar into her tea and added a puff of milk. She swirled her teaspoon around as she smiled at Calanthe who looked at her as if she’d lost her wits.

‘Yes, a school. More specifically, a school for girls. The very first school for girls. It has come to my attention that the potential of our female population goes to waste as they are only expected to marry and raise children. The majority of my staff is female and they are all so much more capable than being just servants.’

‘Who’s going to teach them? What are you going to learn them?’

‘We’ll start with the basics and see what time tells us. Nenneke will stay on as my cook but the rest of my staff will be reassigned. Sabrina is teaching them all sorts of sports like archery or horse riding. Triss will teach them about Chemistry and Mathematics. Istredd, whom I’ve forgiven, will take History and Geology for his account and Coral will teach them proper English and to read and write. Jaskier will be the music teacher and Geralt, believe it or not, will teach them Philosophy and Theology.’

Calanthe snorted at that but indicated to Tissaia that she should continue talking. 

‘Ciri, Marilka and Nenneke’s adoptive daughter will be in charge of keeping the classrooms clean and such. All the extra bedrooms are being turned into classrooms and the servant’s quarters will get a serious upgrade so that all my staff can live comfortably at Aretuza Estate should they wish. The ballroom will be changed into the dining hall and the courtyard will be for the girls to spend their breaks in. My office will be the only room of my own quarters that shall be accessible to the students.’

‘That sounds like an expensive undertaking, Tissaia. I assume you will only allow daughters of wealthy people to attend the school?’

‘No, everybody who is talented and willing is welcome. But yes, it is expensive. Especially when I’m going to let poor families send their daughter to the school as well. Luckily for me, a school is a public building and therefore can receive funding from the government.’

After a few seconds of silence, Calanthe threw her head backwards and barked with laughter. She had only been Mayor for two months and Tissaia had already twisted her around her finger. The former matriarch of the House of Cintra shook her head.

‘Very well, Tissaia. I’ll see what I can do. You’ll be the Principal of this school, I presume?’

‘I most certainly am,’ Tissaia acknowledged before rising from her seat and walking towards the exit.

‘One more question, Principal De Vries.’

‘What is it?’

‘What about Yennefer?’

‘The moment she returns from her travels, she will become my assistant and help me keep things running.’

‘When will she be back?’

‘I have no idea.’

And with those words, Tissaia left the office leaving the Mayor who won with a landslide victory behind. Things had already gone better in the village. The first decision Calanthe had made was to carefully calculate the amount of money the city needed each year and to alter the taxes accordingly. People had more money now and started spending more, causing the economy to thrive. More shops were being opened, bars and restaurants were always full and the health rates had gone up tremendously. 

The former Duchess of Aretuza Estate stepped into her car and drove home. The constructions had already begun, as she had no doubt that Calanthe would agree to her plan. She had always been an advocate of women’s rights after all. 

An entire wing was used to accommodate the teachers and other staffs of Aretuza while the previous servants’ quarters were being used for girls who came from far and would live at the school itself during their education. The ballroom was being equipped with large tables and benches for the girls to eat at. In front of those tables was the table for the teachers who would eat together with their students. There would be equality at Aretuza University. 

The guest bedrooms were being stripped and the furniture was being moved to the teacher’s chambers so that the old guestrooms could be transformed into classrooms. Desks and chairs were being brought in from a local woodworker who had been chopping trees like a madman to keep up with the orders Tissaia placed.

Benches were being placed in the courtyard around the fountain so the girls could sit and relax between classes. The library was thoroughly dusted and Tissaia’s office was stripped from everything personal so that it could merely serve as the Principal’s office and room for staff meetings.

‘We’re making good progress,’ Geralt grunted when he saw his employer arrive. 

‘Excellent. Have the extra horses arrived that I ordered?’

‘Yes, ma’am. Ciri and Marilka are tending to them now after having cleared up the entire barn. Your car will need a new location to be sheltered in, I’m afraid.’

‘I have already asked some of my tenants to build an extra garage next to the barn.’

‘I hear they are thriving, ma’am.’

Tissaia smiled, ‘They are. The decrease in taxes allowed them to pay my rent without issue and to provide for their families even more. Even the animals are faring better now.’

Geralt grunted his approval and turned away from Tissaia to continue with the construction works but his employer stopped him.

‘Geralt?’

‘Yes?’

‘Did you burn that map with evidence you found against Yennefer.’

‘I did, ma’am.’

‘Good. Any word from her?’

‘Not yet.’

Disappointment settled itself deep inside Tissaia’s chest. Yennefer had been gone for more than a month now after being forgiven by Tissaia and agreeing with her plans for Aretuza Estate. The woman had immediately offered to travel across The Continent to recruit students for the University. Amendable as that was, Tissaia suspected that she wanted to put some distance between them to avoid the conversation they desperately needed to have.

Suddenly she heard an engine roar and a motorcycle raced over the driveway to the Estate. The biker was driving way too fast and the moment the tires hit the little pebbles she started to lose control. After a few loud curses and some very risky steering manoeuvres, the motorcycle found its balance again.

Tissaia shook her head. There was only one person who would drive one of those deadly machines in such a reckless way. Yennefer. She ignored the butterflies in her stomach and tried to put on a stern expression. The motorcycle came to a screeching halt and when the driver took off her helmet and let her raven curls flow freely, Tissaia felt her stern expression melt away from her face.

‘Welcome back, Yennefer.’

The purple-eyes woman winked at Tissaia who tried to ignore the fact that Yennefer was wearing pants in order to ride the motorcycle. Women driving cars was already revolutionary but this? Calanthe would probably approve while a lot of other people would frown or even be shocked. The fact that Yennefer’s ass was very visible in the outfit did not help Tissaia trying not to blush!

‘Let’s go inside and get you a cup of tea and something to eat. You must be weary from all your travels.’

‘I am but I’m glad to inform you that my mission was a successful one.’

Tissaia smiled when Yennefer hooked her arm in hers and started walking to the Estate with her, ‘tell me all about it.’

***

Satisfied after a bath, a hot meal and a soft couch underneath her ass, Yennefer stretched and sighed. She really had missed the luxury of the Estate and after more than a month of travelling, she had her fill for at least some time. Now all she wanted was to settle at Aretuza University and help Tissaia achieve her dream. 

They had talked for hours about the future of the Estate and the plan to achieve it before Yennefer had left. And now they had talked for hours about her travels. And yet, after all that talking, it still felt like the most important things hadn’t been said yet. Yennefer cleared her throat.

‘I really missed you Tissaia. Of course this time I knew I’d be welcome when I came back but still.’

‘Yes, I never got the chance to apologize for pointing a gun at you. I’m sorry. I overreacted.’

‘You were hurt because I lied to you. But you must believe me when I say that I never intended to deceive you. At least not anymore.’

Tissaia raised her eyebrows at this. So the girl had come to Aretuza Estate to steal from her in the first place. What made her change her mind?

‘And what did I do to deserve the mercy of a fraud such as yourself?’

‘Well,’ Yennefer started while fidgeting nervously with a decorative pillow on the couch not realizing that Tissaia was already anxious about putting it back into place, ‘I started liking you.’

‘You started liking me?’

Yennefer nodded as a fiery blush crept up her cheeks. She was too scared to tell Tissaia how she really felt but their time apart had really made her realize just how much she liked the woman. Her dreams had been vivid and hot and thinking of them made her blush even harder. Tissaia noticed and smiled.

‘I started liking you too. That’s why I never fired you. Also because you have a very nice ass, Yennefer, and I liked looking at it.’

‘You didn’t fire me because I have a nice ass?’ Yennefer aksed while bursting into laughter, ‘I’m almost insulted that that’s the main reason.’

‘Well, I’m sure you have more talents but I haven’t had the pleasure yet of discovering them.’

Purple eyes locked onto blue ones when she heard the innuendo in those words. Yennefer rose from the couch and slowly walked towards the armchair Tissaia sat in, gazing down upon the woman. She saw the newly appointed Principal lick her lips and swallow in anticipation. Yennefer softly caressed the woman’s cheek, bent down and whispered into Tissaia’s ear.

‘Well allow me to demonstrate.’


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's not much to summarize... it's smut. Pure smut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And with this final chapter the story comes to a conclusion! I apologize if the last chapters felt a bit rushed but I hope the smut makes up for that ;)
> 
> A warm thank you to all my faithful readers and commenters who stood by me and didn't yell at me when I stopped writing for a while. Your comments always made me smile <3
> 
> If you haven't commented yet, shame on you. But I'm in a merciful mood and will forgive you if you scream in this very last comment section.
> 
> Just kidding ofc, enjoy the fic!

The world seemed to come to a halt as their lips collided. Yennefer was still standing and leaning forwards, resting her hands on the armchair Tissaia was seated in. Her black curls fell freely and Tissaia couldn’t resist the urge to run her fingers through them. Her actions caused Yennefer to moan and Tissaia quickly slipped her tongue past the soft lips kissing hers.

Their tongues entwined themselves and Yennefer felt her knees buckle so she gently sat herself on top of Tissaia’s lap, a knee on each side of her thighs and kept on kissing the woman. She was happy to be wearing her pants, as this position would have been impossible in skirts. 

When Tissaia broke the kiss in desperate need of air, Yennefer moved her lips to her jawline and neck peppering her with soft kisses. She felt Tissaia’s nails scratch her back but her clothes prevented Tissaia from actually marking her. Both women groaned in frustration when they realized how much they desired each other. 

The former Duchess of Aretuza suddenly found the buttons on Yennefer’s vest and very un-ladylike tore them apart, leaving Yennefer in a white blouse that was slightly see-through. The moment Tissaia cupped the breasts in front of her she had to stifle the obscene noises coming out of Yennefer’s mouth with a kiss. 

‘Do you want the entire Estate to hear you?’

‘There’s no harm in them knowing that Tissaia De Vries is no longer available.’

Tissaia rolled her eyes but didn’t object to the statement. She felt Yennefer’s nipples harden through her brassiere and blouse and desperately wanted to put her mouth on them. Taking control she pushed Yennefer from the armchair and pointed to the enormous bed that could be seen in the next room through the open doors. 

Yennefer bowed and offered her hand to Tissaia who accepted it with a chuckle. The Lady’s Maid pressed a soft kiss on the knuckles of her employer and closed the doors of the bedroom once they entered it. She turned around and suddenly saw the nerves on Tissaia’s face. The woman was standing in the centre of the room, looking lost. Yennefer approached her.

‘What’s wrong?’

‘Nothing, dear.’

‘You’re a horrible liar. Please, talk to me.’

Tissaia sighed, ‘It’s been a while since I’ve been intimate with someone. And the last times that I was, weren’t very pleasurable. My ex-husband was rather selfish in the bedroom.’

Yennefer walked over to Tissaia and took her face between her hands. The purple eyes looked at her so lovingly that Tissaia felt herself become emotional. Yennefer leaned in and pressed a soft kiss on Tissaia’s forehead. 

‘I promise you that tonight will be different. We will be different. Despite me being an asshole to you all the time, I adore you Tissaia and I respect you. Tell me when you feel uncomfortable and I’ll stop right away, okay?’

Tissaia smiled through watery eyes and nodded, ‘you won’t have to stop Yen, I want this. I want you.’

And with those words, all was said. Yennefer slowly turned Tissaia around and started unlacing the back of her dress. The Duchess shivered when the cold air caressed her naked skin the moment the dress pooled around her feet. Yennefer walked around Tissaia to face her and gave her a reassuring smile. The woman understood the hint and started undressing Yennefer. 

The vest with the torn buttons ended on the floor and they laughed when Tissaia struggled to lift the blouse over Yennefer’s head who stood a few inches taller. Duchess De Vries marvelled at the sight of Yennefer’s olive skin and brushed her fingers over the flat belly in front of her. With a smirk Tissaia undid the buttons of Yennefer’s pants and watched in awe as two strong toned legs stepped out of them. 

It was Yennefer’s turn again and she pulled Tissaia close for yet another long kiss. When she sucked Tissaia’s bottom lip into her mouth, she pulled the needles that kept her bun up allowing a brown cascade of hair to fall freely. It almost reached her hips and Yennefer felt her throat go dry. She was so beautiful. 

Yennefer moved, forcing Tissaia to walk backwards towards the bed. She lifted the tiny woman by her ass and helped her onto it. A scenario she would normally have joked about relentlessly but now ignored because she had eyes for only one thing. She crawled towards Tissaia on hands and knees, claiming her mouth once more and forcing her way in with her tongue. It was hungry and sloppy and made both women moan in excitement. 

With skilled fingers Yennefer removed Tissaia’s undergarments before the Duchess even realized what was happening. There were lips everywhere, kissing and licking her. Teeth biting and a tongue soothing the burns. When warm hands covered her breasts and started playing with her nipples, Tissaia’s head fell backwards into the pillows. 

She unconsciously wrapped her hands in Yennefer’s hair the moment the woman flicked her tongue at the perky nipples and wrapped her mouth around them. Tissaia felt arousal pool between her legs and buckled her hips upwards. Yennefer took the hint and let one hand trail towards her thigh, softly caressing it on the inside.

‘Yen, please. Now is not the time to tease.’

‘You, ma’am, are impatient.’  
‘There’s enough time for us to take it slow. Tonight I just want to be fucked by the prettiest and shittiest Lady’s Maid in the world.’

‘I like it when you are crass,’ Yennefer whispered into Tissaia’s ear while entering her with two fingers without warning. 

Tissaia arched her back from the mattress, her eyes fluttering shut from the sudden intrusion. Yennefer gave her some time to adjust as it had been a while for the woman but she was so deliciously wet it made Yennefer’s own arousal spike to unseen altitudes. With her head in the crook of Tissaia’s neck she started to slowly move her fingers, pumping in and out, twisting and bending them. 

The sounds that escaped from the Duchess were music to Yennefer’s ears. She suddenly placed her mouth on Tissaia’s neck and sucked hard, making sure to leave a mark. Satisfied with her claim, Yennefer slowly slithered down and settled herself in between Tissaia’s legs extracting her fingers. 

The woman mewled in complaint but quickly gasped for air when she felt Yennefer’s tongue lick her cunt with vigour. She started with long strokes before circling her tongue around Tissaia’s clit. Tissaia’s arousal tasted divine and Yennefer dipped her tongue inside Tissaia a few times before sucking on the bundle of nerves. She felt the pale thighs next to her head start to tremble and knew that Tissaia was getting close to her climax. 

She entered her again but with three fingers this time, stretching the woman who whimpered beneath her. Yennefer set a fast pace while pushing herself up to kiss Tissaia and let her taste herself on Yennefer’s lips. Blue eyes looked into purple ones the moment Tissaia came and clenched around Yen’s fingers with such force the woman feared she might have broken a few bones. 

They exchanged short soft kisses while Yennefer slowly extracted her fingers and gave the older woman some time to recover. The newly found Principal of Aretuza University laughed. 

‘Wow. If I’d known that sex could be this good, I’d have hired myself a Lady’s Maid much sooner.’

‘The word Lady’s Maid gets a whole new meaning,’ Yennefer joked.

Suddenly Tissaia’s hand landed on Yennefer’s ass, hard, leaving a red mark. The woman yelped but more from surprise than from the pain and grinned at the brunette. She wiggled her ass, teasing the woman who slapped her again. Yennefer laughed.

‘Mmmmm, you like that?’

‘That ass has been tormenting me for months. I’ve so longed to get my hands on it.’

‘You were my boss, you could have just ordered me to bend over your knee so that you could have your way with it.’

‘I still am your boss, dear and despite me being satisfied with your backside for now, you did just give me an idea. Sit on my face.’

Yennefer needed a few seconds to process the command but happily obliged. She sat down on her knees and slowly sank down onto Tissaia’s mouth. The woman beneath her wrapped her arms around her legs, locking her into place and started eating Yennefer out without mercy. The raven-haired woman placed her hands on the wall for some much needed support and moaned in ecstasy. 

Tissaia’s nails dug themselves into Yennefer’s thighs to prevent the woman from grinding down on her face. Instead she pushed Yennefer back and changed to a seated position. Tissaia smirked when she saw that Yen’s eyes had already gone a bit blurry, her hair all muzzled and lips swollen from kissing her. 

‘Ride me Yennefer and keep looking me in the eyes.’

Yennefer was too high from pleasure to think clearly and nodded. Tissaia held three fingers up and placed her thumb on Yennefer’s clit the moment she sat down. She immediately started moving up and down the three fingers bumping her clit against Tissaia’s thumb each time she landed. With her other free hand, Tissaia was squeezing Yen’s tits but quickly needed it to stabilize the woman who rode her with such passion the entire bed shook. 

Yennefer bend down to kiss Tissaia and grinded down onto the fingers that filled her up completely. She lasted another three strokes before her orgasm hit her like a brick wall and her mouth fell open in a silent scream. Yennefer lifted her body just enough so that Tissaia could ease her fingers out of her and all but collapsed on top of the Duchess. 

‘Satisfied?’ Tissaia murmured against the exhausted girl in her arms.

‘For now.’

Tissaia chuckled and draped a blanket over them before pulling Yennefer closer to her chest. The raven-haired woman was struggling to keep her eyes open and Tissaia felt herself yawn as well. She had slept horribly when Yennefer was away and something told her that the woman now fast asleep in her arms hadn’t rested much during her journey home. Tissaia pressed a kiss on Yennefer’s nose and closed her eyes as well. There was no rush. They had the rest of their lives together after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaaahhhh a happy ending <3 I only do happy endings
> 
> If you liked this story, make sure to check out my profile here on AO3. There's more Yennaia if you want ;) 
> 
> A new idea is already brewing inside my head so fingers crossed!


End file.
